Prawdziwy alfa
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 5


**tytuł: Prawdziwy Alfa**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: dla MMGP 2015 prompt 23 - świat się kończy i nie ma czasu na chrobotanie... / poprzednia część, z którą nalezy się zapoznać bezzwłocznie Czerwień twoich oczu**

 **Disharmony jak zawsze :)**

* * *

Stiles ocknął się, czując drobne pocałunki na klatce piersiowej. Jego sutek stwardniał, gdy ciepły oddech Dereka owionął mały różowy guzek. Miał ochotę się poruszyć, ale mężczyzna leżał na nim, przyciskając go do materaca całą swoją wagą i chociaż wilkołak wcześniej już był ciężki – nic nie mogło się równać z faktem, że jako alfa zaczął jeszcze przybierać. Wszystko zdawało się jakoś tajemniczo przerabiać na masę mięśniową, ale Stiles i tak zauważał różnicę. Szeroka klatka piersiowa narzeczonego przecież już wcześniej służyła mu za poduszkę.  
Derek tymczasem zabrał się do podgryzania jego sutka, jakby to była jego najnowsza zabawka. I ten niewielki punkt jego ciała był jakoś na krótko połączony z penisem Stilesa, bo przy każdym brutalniejszym potraktowaniu jego członek drgał niekontrolowanie, starając się unieść pomimo tego, że udo Dereka znajdowało się między jego nogami. Poruszał więc biodrami na tyle na ile mógł, aby uzyskać jakiekolwiek tarcie.  
I wiedział, że zostawia na mężczyźnie mokre ślady swojego nasienia, co sprawiało mu chorą satysfakcję. Już wcześniej zauważył, że znakowanie spermą było najtrwalsze. I może to było wredne, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Derek nie będzie w stanie zmyć wszystkich śladów ich porannej aktywności i jednocześnie ma spotkanie z Laurą w bardzo niewielkim biurze.  
Wplótł palce we włosy Dereka masując jego głowę, ale alfa złapał go mocno za nadgarstki i uniósł się lekko na łokciach sunąc po jego ciele. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się leniwie błyskając w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami, jak zawsze, gdy ta bardziej dominująca część jego natury brała górę. I Stiles naprawdę zastanawiał się czy czasem nie uderzył się w głowę, bo to były najbardziej podniecające momenty – te w których Derek faktycznie alfował sobie do woli, wbijając go w materac albo tak jak teraz – uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch rękami, obracając go dokładnie tak, jak chciał, aby Stiles się pod nim znajdował.  
\- Derek – westchnął, gdy poczuł lekkie ugryzienie na obojczyku.  
Cienka skóra miała szybko się zaleczyć, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że potrzebował więcej. Wypchnął biodra do przodu, ale tym razem Hale go przyblokował – najwyraźniej nie planując jednak szybkiego uwolnienia go. W jakimkolwiek tego słowa znaczeniu.  
Pierścień na jego palcu wydał lekko metaliczny dźwięk, gdy zetknął się z sygnetem Dereka i Stiles spojrzał na ich złączone ręce. Ogłosili swoją decyzję tuż po powrocie z konferencji i to był idealny moment. Nikt nie stawał im już na drodze i Talia nawet złożyła im ostrożne gratulacje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kobieta musiała uznawać go w końcu za dobrą partię dla swojego syna też ze względów politycznych. Ale to co się nie liczyło dla Dereka – dla niego też nie miało znaczenia.  
Jako Prawdziwy Alfa – czy jak go tam nazywano – nie miał żadnej dodatkowej funkcji w watasze. Nie planował niczego zresztą – Hale'owie doskonale radzili sobie przez lata i Derek panował nad wszystkim. Nie czuł też potrzeby, aby założyć swoją watahę – nie widział w tym sensu odkąd wszystko między nim a Derekiem poukładało się nareszcie.  
I dawno już nie był już tak spokojny.  
\- Stiles – westchnął Derek w jego włosy, poruszając biodrami niespiesznie w górę i w dół. – Mój – wywarczał trochę ostrzej wilkołak, jakby chciał podkreślić ten fakt.  
Między nimi nie zmieniło się wiele. Jedynie jego narzeczony niekiedy stawał się bardziej zaborczy – jakby bał się, że ktoś teraz go ukradnie i nie odda już nigdy. A Stiles był pewien, że z własnej woli przynajmniej nigdzie się nie wybierał. I nie wątpił, że Talia Hale chciała mieć pod kontrolą jedynego od ponad stul lat Prawdziwego Alfę, więc kwestia tego czy jest częścią watahy – została kompletnie i definitywnie załatwiona.  
Derek wgryzł się w jego kark nie całkiem delikatnie, ale Stiles nie protestował, wiedząc, że kiedy jego kochanek w końcu uspokoi swojego wilka, przejdą do o wiele ciekawszych kwestii. Jego penis naprężony czekał tylko na to, aż zostanie uwzględniony w zabawie. Ich stosunki stawały się coraz bardziej złożone. Kiedyś chodziło jedynie o poznanie się, bliskość i orgazm. Odkąd Stiles był wilkołakiem – wiedział, że jego wilcza część również musiała partycypować w tym wszystkim. Dlatego odchylał szyję jak najbardziej mógł, ciesząc się tymi lekkimi już pocałunkami, które Derek składał wokół swojego ugryzienia.  
Ślad miał nie przetrwać nawet kilku minut i Stiles tęsknił chwilami za czasami, gdy był człowiekiem i podczas zajęć mógł dotykać znaków, które Derek pozostawił na nim ubiegłej nocy. Teraz musiał bazować wyłącznie na wspomnieniach i bywało to kłopotliwe, gdy Peter kręcił się w pobliżu ze swoim zboczonym nosem.  
Derek wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tym, że nie było centymetra przestrzeni na nim, która nie byłaby pokryta zapachem alfy watahy. Stiles już dawno przestał żartować na ten temat, świadom tego, że jeśli pachniał ja Derek – oznaczało to, że Hale był równie mocno pokryty aromatem jego ciała. Jakby pierścień na palcu alfy nie wystarczył jako dowód ich związku. Wątpił, aby w Nowym Jorku znajdowała się chociaż jedna osoba nieświadoma tego, że Talia Hale ustąpiła, a Derek był już zajęty. Spotykał czasem w bibliotece dawnych kolegów z zajęć, którzy przyglądali mu się niepewnie, jakby czuli się oszukani tym, że ze Scottem nie wyłożyli kawy na ławę.  
Po ostatnim spotkaniu watah twarz McCalla znalazła się na pierwszych stronach czasopism zajmujących się polityką wilkołaczą. Opisywano Scotta lub Dereka, a najczęściej ich obu, dołączając do tego jego osobę, jako tego, który łączy jedne z dwóch potężniejszych watah w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nie był do końca przekonany czy to całe zamieszanie mu odpowiadało. Zbyt wielu członków watahy Hale było świadomych jak trudne początki mieli i nie chciał, aby to wyszło na jaw. Nic bardziej nie wpłynęłoby na miejsce w hierarchii niż zły pijar w ciężkich czasach.  
\- Derek – wyrwało mu się z ust, gdy wilkołak wrócił do maltretowania jego sutka.  
Palce jego narzeczonego wbiły się mocniej w jego biodra, gdy wilkołak rozsuwał jego nogi na tyle szeroko, aby się tam wpasować. Czuł pod dłońmi jak pracowały mięśnie mężczyzny, naprężając się i rozluźniając przy każdym pchnięciu. Oplótł go stopami, starając się zmniejszyć jeszcze przestrzeń między nimi, ale nawet milimetry to było zbyt wiele. Śliskie od potu ciała ocierały się o siebie niespiesznie i miał ochotę wyć z frustracji.  
\- Pozwól mi – jęknął Derek, zmieniając odrobinę kąt nachylenia tak, że potarł penisem o jego jądra i to było to.  
To tutaj chciał Dereka najmocniej.  
\- O tak – wychrypiał alfa, zostawiając na jego skórze mokry ślad.  
Stiles dzisiejszego dnia miał również nie wyzbyć się zapachu Dereka, ale jakoś nie było mu żal Petera ani Cory. Musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić, ponieważ nie było takiej możliwości, aby nie robili tego przy każdej sposobności.  
Derek spoglądał na niego, jakby nie wierzył, że faktycznie to się dzieje i Stiles pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie odrobinę wilka. Wiedział, że jego tęczówki świecą się na czerwono, bo Hale odpowiedział tym samym i przyspieszył, zaciskając niemal boleśnie palce na jego tyłku, na centymetry od jego wejścia, które nadal pozostawało cholernie puste, więc jednak robił coś nie tak, bo chciał Dereka w sobie. Najlepiej od razu. Najlepiej teraz.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby pojął w lot o co chodziło.  
\- Nie – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – W ten sposób – dodał, poruszając biodrami niespiesznie w rytmie, który miał im nie dać nigdy satysfakcji.  
Stiles czuł, że coś buduje się w nim, ilekroć jego penis stykał się z mięśniami brzucha Dereka, a członek mężczyzny wbijał się w jego jądra. Ten ruch sprawiał, że tylko więcej nasienia wydostawało się na zewnątrz, plamiąc ich i brudząc. Zapach wymieszanej z potem wydzieliny zaczynał kojarzyć mu się bardziej z desperacją niż przyjemnością. Wiedział, że jeśli niedługo nie dojdą, nawet jeśli Derek znowu wyjedzie na kilka dni – wszystkie wilkołaki w okolicy będą świadome, że jeszcze niedawno spuścili się na siebie jak para głupkowatych nastolatków.  
I ta myśl nie była najgorsza. Wspomnienie Sofii było wciąż zbyt żywe, więc Stiles spiął się, przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie bliżej stopami i wgryzł się w jego wargi, zawłaszczając jego usta. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się z całej siły na ramionach Dereka, jakby mężczyzna był jedynym co trzymało go tu i teraz. Jedynym czego kiedykolwiek chciał. I była to jedna z prawd. I pewnie Derek wyczuwał, że jego desperacja miała drugie dno, bo tęczówki wilkołaka przestały być nagle czerwone. Coś łagodnego pojawiło się w oczach jego narzeczonego, gdy uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie.  
\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Derek tak cicho, jakby to był ich największy sekret i Stiles nagle poczuł, że coś wyrywa się z niego i dochodzi, wygięty na tyle na ile pozwalał mu ciężar alfy.  
Derek zlizał z niego kilka kropli potu, a potem schował twarz w jego kark. I Stiles sądził, że chyba nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, że doszedł za wcześnie, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wilgoć na jego jądrach to nie tylko pot. Zapach nasienia stał się silniejszy w powietrzu, mieszając się z aromatem ich ciała i całą tą plątaniną emocji.  
\- Ja ciebie też – powiedział, wtulając się mocniej w mężczyznę.

ooo

Coraz spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem, więc uśmiechnął się wrednie. Peter starał się go ignorować, ale widział, że nozdrza wilkołaka ruszają się w charakterystyczny sposób. Miał w planach posprzątać w mieszkaniu, odkąd prace nad jego obroną zostały przełożone, ale nie potrafił się za to zabrać. Otworzył jedynie okna, aby wywietrzyć przed przyjściem Hale'ów.  
Nadal nie był ulubionym człowiekiem Cory, ale dziewczyna przynajmniej przestała go unikać. Na prośbę Dereka uczyła go historii watahy, a Peter wprost mówił mu kto jest w ich światku najważniejszy i jakie układy panowały pomiędzy kolejnymi alfami. Tej wiedzy nie mógł przekazać Scottowi i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel przechodzi podobne wykłady wraz z papą McCallem. Z dwojga złego nie wiedział kto był gorszy – Rafael czy Peter. Obaj wzbudzali w nim sporo negatywnych emocji.  
\- Derek już wyszedł? – zdziwiła się Cora.  
\- Wczesne zebranie z Laurą – odparł. – Chcecie coś do pi…cia? – spytał niepewnie, widząc, że Peter się już rozgościł.  
Mężczyzna wyszedł z ich aneksu kuchennego z butelką piwa w ręce i oparł się o ścianę plecami, przyglądając im się z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział Hale, uśmiechając się wrednie.  
Stiles za każdym razem w milczeniu znosił ten atak na swoją niezależność i terytorium, które współdzielił z Derekiem. Nie łatwo było mu początkowo zrozumieć, co Peter robił. Coś w nim się buntowało, ilekroć widział Hale'a robiącego co mu się żywnie podoba w mieszkaniu Dereka, a potem dotarło do niego, że w zasadzie żyli razem, więc odbierał całą przestrzeń jako swoją. I w jako takiej powinien czuć się również dobrze, a Peter wszystko niszczył za każdym razem.  
Oczywiście wilkołak był na tyle sprytnym, aby Derek nie zauważał tego, ale Stilesowi rzadko co umykało. I widział w oczach Cory, że dostrzegała to również. Peter stał się zastępcą Dereka po tym jak Talia się odsunęła i Stiles wiedział, że jego osoba nie wpasowywała się w watahę tak jak powinna. Miał doświadczenie potrzebne emisariuszom, ale nie był jednym z nich. Jeśli Derek chciałby, mógłby go postawić u swojego boku jako drugiego po alfie. Już teraz jego zdanie wiele znaczyło, gdy wyszło na jaw, że był również alfą – w ten popaprany magiczny sposób, stojąc jednocześnie wyżej Dereka jak i poniżej jego. Przyjął bowiem narzeczonego jako swojego alfę i nie zamierzał się z tego wycofywać.  
Cora zdawała się ten jeden raz czekać na to jak on sam rozwiąże problem z Peterem. Może poprzednie wtrącanie w nie swoje sprawy nauczyło ją, że cierpliwość popłacała. Albo nie chciała zadzierać z wujem, który chociaż był członkiem rodziny – jednak nadal zdawał się dziwnie alienować. To nie podobało się Stilesowi od samego początku. Peter był graczem jak papa McCall, a oni lubili niepotrzebne ryzyko.  
\- Tak bardzo nie ma za co – powiedział Stiles, rozsiadając się na fotelu, który Peter przywłaszczył sobie kilka tygodni wcześniej jako swój.  
Cora wzięła głębszy wdech i wyciągnęła z torebki sporej wielkości księgę oprawioną w skórę. Zapach starości i wielu wilkołaków nie był silny, ale było coś magicznego w tym kawałku historii rodziny. Stiles przeglądał wolumin już wcześniej, gdy Derek pokazywał mu pierwszą umowę jaką wataha zawarła z ludźmi na terenie tego stanu, biorąc w posiadanie całe terytorium. Hale'owie jako jedni z nielicznych posiadali wiele zachowanych dokumentów, a magia dawnych emisariuszy wciąż znajdowała się w atramencie zapisanych słów. Takie przedmioty miały wartość nie tylko sentymentalną.  
\- Laura zapewne poda mu listę emisariuszy, którzy są chętni do rozmów – poinformował go Peter z wyraźną satysfakcją, jakby wiedział, że Stiles nie ma pojęcia o temacie spotkania.  
I faktycznie nie mieli czasu na rozmowę dzisiejszego ranka, czego w ogóle nie żałował. I nie zamierzał się wdawać z Peterem w słowne bójki. Jedno jednak musieli sobie wyjaśnić już na samym początku.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że w końcu się zdecydował. Trułem mu o tym od tygodni – odparł Stiles, wiedząc, że Peter na własną rękę próbował wpłynąć w tym temacie na Dereka, ale dopiero wydarzenia ze spotkania alf przekonały jego narzeczonego, że emisariusz będzie odpowiednim dodatkiem do watahy.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Hale spojrzał na niego chłodno. Może nie miał ochoty się szarpać z Peterem, ale tę rundę wygrał.

ooo

Stiles nienawidził mieć wolnego czasu. Kiedy nie pracował z Corą czy Peterem, z przesuniętym terminem obrony – czuł się samotny w Nowym Jorku. Scott przebywał w Beacon Hills, które nagle stało się centrum Kalifornii, a mieszkańcy zaczęli nareszcie odnosić się do Melisy z należnym jej szacunkiem. Przez lata wytykano ich palcami i McCall twierdził, że teraz nawet Lydia Martin pytała o niego, jakby nie wiedziała, że Stiles zaręczył się z jednym z najważniejszych wilkołaków w Stanach. Jego pozycja Prawdziwego Alfy zapewne nie była bez znaczenia, a Martin zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co z sobą niosła. Dla niego liczyło się wyłącznie to, że nie mógł spokojnie wyjść nawet na ulicę, bo po pechowej konferencji prasa zdobyła zdjęcia jego i Dereka. Podali do publicznej wiadomości to, że byli zaręczeni, ale to nie powstrzymało dziennikarzy. Jego narzeczonego, partnera ścigano na porządku dziennym, a Stiles żył w miarę jako takim spokoju, ponieważ nie wychodził zbyt często z mieszkania. Nie miał w Nowym Jorku znajomych – taka była smutna prawda.  
Oczywiście członkowie watahy Dereka odwiedzali go. Czasem pizzę do ich mieszkania dostarczała omega, która chciała dostać się do Hale'ów, a Stiles warczał na takowych już w progu. Czuł się zmęczony całą tą sytuacją i napięciem, które nie schodziło z ich barków od wielu tygodni. A co gorsza nie mieli ustalonej daty ślubu. Co prawda jego ojciec żartował, że jeśli Derek go zaciąży przed ceremonią – dopadnie go, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to raczej żarty.  
Stiles napotkał tylko dwie wzmianki o domniemanej męskiej ciąży i udział zawsze brała w tym magia. A on takowej już nie posiadał. A przynajmniej nie w czystej postaci. Jego iskra nie płonęła już, w pełni wykorzystana przez wilka, która upgradeował się bez jego zgody. Był super alfą i sądził, że chociaż zacznie się nosić prosto, ale jego plecy chyba za bardzo przyzwyczaiły się do jego ślęczenia nad komputerem czy księgami. A co gorsza nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby podsunąć mu chociaż wskazówkę z czym mają do czynienia. Śmierć alfy na najbardziej chronionej konferencji watah wstrząsnęła światem nie-ludzi. On wcale nie poprawił sytuacji i kilka osób włącznie z Sofii mailowało do niego ze zbyt wielką systematycznością, jakby chcieli go nagle mieć po swojej stronie.  
Nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu uwagi i źle to znosił.  
Zajęło mu prawie tydzień, gdy zdecydował się w końcu wyjść z mieszkania. Naciągnął na siebie kaptur, wiedząc, że dzięki temu może nikt nie wskaże go palcem na ulicy. Planował nawet zapuszczenie zarostu, ale Derek kpił z niego tak długo, aż w końcu zgolił te nieliczne kępki, które porosły mu twarz. Do biura Dereka miał nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, więc wpadł do dawnej pracy, witając się skinieniem głową z dawnymi kolegami. Zamówił dwie kawy i ruszył w stronę budynku, nie bardzo odnajdując się wśród zaskakująco wielkiej liczby kobiet, które nagle pojawiły się w lobby. Nawet zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym czy na którymś z pięter nie otworzyła się agencja modelek, ale dziewczęta wyjechały wraz z nim na górę i Stiles dostrzegł ze zdumieniem, że naprawdę zmierzają w tę samą stronę.  
Beatrice zamachała mu, rozpoznając najwyraźniej rozciągniętą bluzę sportową albo to zapach kawy go zdradził.  
\- Uhm, Derek? – spytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Szukasz nowej narzeczonej? – rzucił i zamarł, bo jedna z tych długonogich siedziała na krześle przed biurkiem jego chłopaka.  
Alfa spoglądał na nią tak, jakby chciał, aby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
\- Kazałeś znaleźć mi emisariusza – warknął Derek z wyraźną irytacją.  
\- Jestem Jean – powiedziała dziewczyna i uścisnęła jego dłoń z entuzjazmem, który wcale mu się nie podobał. – Jest pan jeszcze przystojniejszy niż na zdjęciu – dodała i tak, kategorycznie nie przyszła tutaj tylko w sprawie pracy.  
Nie czuł z nią żadnej więzi i jakoś wątpił czy miała w sobie magię.  
\- Nie jesteś emisariuszem – odparł spokojnie Stiles, a dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle. – Ktoś wydaje lewe zaświadczenia, bo chyba one wszystkie myślą, że to konkurs na twoją asystentkę.  
Faktycznie nie wyczuwał magii w żadnej z kobiet, które znajdowały się na zewnątrz. Jego alfa nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Nigdy nie miał żywego kontaktu z iskrą. Stiles mimo, że swoją utracił – to magia go stworzyła i prowadziła do tej pory, więc odnajdywał jej ślady nadal w ludziach.  
\- Do widzenia Jean – powiedział, nie puszczając dłoni dziewczyny.  
Wypchnął ją za drzwi i bezceremonialnie zamknął je za nią. Powinna się zresztą cieszyć, że nie odgryzł jej tej ręki albo nie przebił sylikonowych cycków, które tak chętnie pokazywała. Nagle żałował, że jest w starej bluzie, bo prezentował się fatalnie na tle tych wypacykowanych kobiet. Derek jednak już wtulał się w niego, przygryzając jego kark, jakby dziękował w ten sposób za jego interwencję. I jeśli jego alfa czuł wyraźnie zapach zazdrości – nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Przyniosłem ci kawę – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Trochę tak jak dawniej – przyznał Derek i usiadł na kanapie, klepiąc miejsce tuż obok siebie.  
Stiles zajął je bez wahania, wspominając jak poznali się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Laura kolejne tygodnie nazywała tańcem godowym, ale Stiles nie przypominał sobie, aby robił cokolwiek innego niż parzenie kawy i uważanie na to, aby się po drodze nie oblać, bo widok Dereka zawsze wytrącał go lekko z równowagi. Nie jegp winą było, że wilkołak to był chodzący seks na dwóch nogach.  
\- Tylko, że wtedy nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zastępcą alfy – przypomniał mu Stiles i Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Laura jest starsza – dodał Stiles, bo to powinno być oczywiste.  
Schedę zawsze przejmowało najstarsze dziecko niezależnie od płci.  
\- Ty miałeś być średnim synem, do którego będę sobie wzdychał – dodał z rozmarzeniem i zamarł, gdy pomiędzy brwiami Dereka pojawiła się nieprzyjemna zmarszczka.  
\- Sądzisz, że to za dużo kłopotu? – spytał wprost jego narzeczony.  
\- Kłopotu?  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że tak mu się tylko wyrwało, ale Stiles go znał o wiele lepiej.  
\- Nie jesteś kłopotem. Wataha nie jest kłopotem. Nie kłopoczesz mnie w ogóle – powiedział pospiesznie, przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka tak blisko jak tylko mógł jednocześnie nie gniotąc jego drogiego garnituru.  
I po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że bluza nie była dobrym pomysłem. Szeroko komentowano to jak się ubierał i przeważnie na bale Talia wynajmowała stylistów, a Laura czuwała nad tym, aby faktycznie ich słuchał. Jednak na co dzień nadal chodził w swoich tanich studenckich ciuchach, które zapewne miały być już niedługo zastąpione przez marynarki, których skrycie nienawidził.  
Zresztą gdyby Derek mógł – biegałby nago po lesie.  
\- Źle się wyraziłem. Po prostu nie polowałem na ciebie jak te harpie – dodał, spoglądając wymownie na drzwi.  
\- Nie wiedziałem nawet, że nie jest emisariuszką. Jej CV wyraźnie mówi, że przeszła szkolenie. Mówiłeś, że was jest mało, a tutaj przyszła chmara kobiet. Od dwóch dni przeprowadzam rozmowy z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi – westchnął Derek i wydawał się naprawdę zdesperowany. – Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć, która z nich ma magię? – spytał wprost.  
Stiles zerknął na drzwi i zmarszczył brwi. Jednak prócz Beatrice nikt nie wydawał się mieć w sobie czegoś nadzwyczajnego.  
\- Żadna. Jesteś zmęczony. Odeślę je - zaproponował, a Derek uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. – Kto w ogóle wpadł na to, aby przeprowadzać takie rozmowy? Skąd wzięliście te dziewczyny? Z ogłoszenia? – prychnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie tak postąpili, gdy Derek zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Poważnie? Zwariowaliście? Nie wiedziałeś, że emisariusze to zamknięta grupa? Inne alfy powinny ci podesłać znajomych emisariuszy, którzy szukali podobnych układów. To robota Petera, prawda? – westchnął w końcu. – Kazał mi przeglądać jakieś stare kroniki, gdy ty tymczasem się męczyłeś tutaj. Bogowie, jak ja go nie cierpię – westchnął i przetarł twarz.  
Derek przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Pogadam z nim – obiecał jego narzeczony, a Stiles potrząsnął przecząco głową tak mocno, że zaszumiało mu w uszach.  
\- To chyba jakaś sprawa terytorialna. Ustawię go do pionu sam. Jeśli trzeba będzie ugryzę go tak mocno, że przez tygodnie będzie pocierał kark na to wspomnienie – powiedział decydując się, że rękoczyny jednak nie były, aż tak fatalną metodą rozwiązywania konfliktów.  
Derek roześmiał się, jakby kompletnie nie dowierzał, że Stiles jest w stanie zrobić coś podobnego.  
\- Ty w tym czasie pogadaj z papą McCallem, żeby dał ci cynk na wolną emisariuszkę… Nie, zmieniam zdanie. Niech to będzie chłopak. Facet. Staruszek. Najlepiej rozpadający się i ze sztuczną szczęką – dodał, czując pewną satysfakcję, gdy rozbawienie Dereka rosło.  
\- Tak zazdrosny – powiedział jego narzeczony z prawdziwą przyjemnością w głosie i pocałował go ustami, które smakowały jak kawa.  
To przypomniało mu tylko o pierwszym pocałunku, który dzielili na tyłach kawiarni, po godzinach jego pracy. Nigdy nie sądził, że Derek faktycznie zaczeka na niego tak długo, aby odprowadzić go do domu. I Hale miał na sobie jeden z tych głupich garniturów, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak agent 007. Stiles nie miał szans już w chwili, gdy Derek wpadł w pośpiechu na poranną kawę. Przepadł.  
\- Masz stado modelek pod gabinetem – przypomniał mu, a potem zakasał rękawy. – Ale już niedługo – dodał z czystą złośliwością w głosie.

ooo

Kiedy Stiles następnym razem odwiedził Dereka, miał na sobie świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę. Jego narzeczony tylko uniósł brew na jego widok, więc uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Nie chciał się stroić, ale miał wrażenie, że jeden z reporterów sens swojego życia poświęcił na chodzenie za nim. W porannym wydaniu jednego ze szmatławców pojawiły się jego zdjęcia ze szkoły średniej, z których nie był dumny. I co gorsza niewiele się zmieniło. Nie nabrał masy mięśniowej, ani nie wyprzystojniał, chociaż Melisa mówiła, że kiedy okres dorastania jest dla kogoś ciężki – jego dorosłość jest cudowna. Oglądał w internecie te najwspanialsze przemiany i zawsze liczył na to, że pewnego dnia obudzi się, wyglądając jak Derek. Tymczasem budził się koło Dereka, co było równie cudowne, ale jednak nie podnosiło poczucia jego własnej wartości tak mocno jak powinno.  
Talia i Laura urwały w pół zdania swoją rozmowę, obserwując każdy jego ruch, więc wziął głębszy wdech i podszedł do kobiety, która pachniała magią tak mocno, że kręciło go w nosie. I zamarł, bo ta twarz wydawała mu się całkiem znajoma.  
\- Kate? - zdziwił się i naprawdę mu ulżyło.  
Słyszał o emisariuszach, którzy nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze z partnerami alf, a to nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Wiedział, że Derek zrezygnowałby z takiej osoby bez mrugnięcia okiem, a potrzebował emisariusza. Stiles nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że jego partner nie był chroniony przez magicznego doradcę po tym co stało się z bardziej doświadczonym alfą na konferencji.  
Kate uśmiechnęła się do niego, błyskając białymi zębami, które zawsze wydawały mu się odrobinę zbyt proste. Podejrzewał, że siostra Chrisa nosiła aparat w młodości, aby potem zamienić się w idealną blondynkę. Kobieta nie odwiedzała Beacon Hills zbyt często, ale raz czy dwa miał okazję z nią rozmawiać. To ona wskazała mu Nowy Jork jako miejsce, w którym najwięcej osiągnie w przedmiocie badań. Sama studiowała tutaj przez lata zanim zdobyła licencję. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że kobieta pochodząca z rodziny łowców zdecyduje się na pozostanie emisariuszem watah. Odniósł wrażenie, że Kate pomagała własnej rodzinie oraz innym zajmującym się strzeżeniem równowagi pomiędzy ludźmi, a supernaturalnymi istotami, do których sam teraz należał. I nie wiedział nawet czy Kate jest świadoma tego, iż stanął po drugiej stronie barykady. Argentowie nie byli zbyt dumni z wyboru Allison, ale nie mieli w tej kwestii wiele do powiedzenia. Scott nie stał się wilkołakiem z własnej woli, a i tak był jednym z najlepszych alf, jakie Stiles znał.  
Kobieta objęła go mocno, trochę go zaskakując, ale oddał uścisk.  
\- Stiles, słyszałam co się stało z darach. Byłam w drodze, gdy Christopher poinformował mnie, iż moje usługi nie są już konieczne – powiedziała Kate. – Tak mi przykro – dodała i Stiles wyczuł napięcie, które nagle pojawiło się w pomieszczeniu. – To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że Stiles byłby znakomitym emisariuszem. I zapewne wszyscy bylibyśmy o wiele szczęśliwsi, gdyby nigdy nie został porwany – wyjaśniła Kate, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Wciąż dotykał jej ramienia, żeby okazać jej jak najwięcej wsparcia. Zapewne ona też nie miała tutaj żadnych przyjaciół, a przynajmniej Beacon Hills oraz zamiłowanie do magii łączyło ich oboje.  
\- Jestem zaskoczony, że zdecydowałaś się zmienić profesje – przyznał szczerze, wiedząc, że lepiej będzie, gdy wyłożą już teraz kawę na ławę.  
Kate roześmiała się lekko, jakby wcale jej nie uraził.  
\- Wiem co o mojej rodzinie się opowiada, ale tak naprawdę bronimy tych, którzy potrzebują naszej pomocy. Dbamy o równowagę i jestem wysyłana tam, gdzie jestem najbardziej potrzebna. Obserwowaliśmy z niepokojem, co stało się na konferencji i gdy mój brat wspomniał o tym, że nowy alfa Hale szuka emisariusza, nie mogłam nie skorzystać z sytuacji. Scott i Allison martwią się o ciebie, więc postanowiłam złożyć swoją propozycję. Będę chronić was obu – obiecała i Stiles poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie.  
Zawsze traktował przyszłego emisariusza jako kogoś, kto na oku będzie miał Dereka. Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę tego, że sam stał się alfą. Jego magiczna przeszłość na pewno dawała mu pewną ochronę, ale w zasadzie nigdy się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiał.  
\- Będziemy zaszczyceni – powiedział Derek.

ooo

W zasadzie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym co właściwie należało do obowiązków emisariusza. Kate zatrzymała się w hotelu, ale coś pchnęło go do zaproszenia kobiety do ich mieszkania. Ciotka Allison to była prawie jak rodzina. Traktował Scotta jak brata, a teraz ich więzy miały się tylko zacieśnić. Kobieta zresztą tak bardzo się wymawiała, że musiał ją prawie siłą zaprowadzić do taksówki.  
Nie miała zbyt wielkiego bagażu – przyzwyczajona do życia na walizkach. Jednak wyczuwał mocny aromat ziół, który przypominał mu o czasie, gdy sam studiował. Jego pokój w akademiku nie nadawał się zbytnio do przetrzymywania podobnych rzeczy, ale jego skrytym marzeniem było posiadanie tajemniczej skrzyni wypełnionej drewnem do run i święconymi przez norweskich kapłanów kamieniami.  
Derek zapewne uznałby go za wariata, więc nie powiedział ani słowa. A Kate tymczasem okadziła całe mieszkanie, co wyglądało dość dziwnie – nawet jak dla niego.  
\- Skontaktowałam się z emisariuszką z Idaho. Sara i ja razem uczyłyśmy się. Próbowała oczyścić dom watahy ze złej energii, podobno jest dość mocno skumulowana, ale nie widzę tego tutaj – poinformowała ich Kate. – Ktoś próbował czegoś podobnego z domem watahy? Podejrzewamy, że czymkolwiek nie jest ten duch, zapewne czerpie z aur. Jeśli się jednak mylimy, to nie zawadzi – dodała.  
\- Zapach mam nadzieję wywietrzeje – prychnął Derek i Kate uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Nie narażałabym waszych nosów – odparła, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Stiles nie pamiętał, aby uważał ją za piękną. W zasadzie mocno różniła się od Allison. Miała tę samą mocną szczękę, ale skóra Kate była nawykła do słońca, a jej włosy wyblakłe od częstego przebywania na wolnym powietrzu. Musiała interesować się rytuałami Indian, bo widział charakterystyczny tatuaż na jej ramieniu, gdy zdjęła marynarkę.  
Była sporo od niego starsza. Może nawet mówili o dekadzie, ale nie widać tego było po jej twarzy. To jej oczy niepokoiły go – dzięki nim wiedział, że naprawdę już wiele widziała. I trochę go to martwiło, bo jeśli Chris uważał, że potrzebowali, aż takiej ochrony – nie mogło być dobrze.  
Nie wszystkie informacje docierały bezpośrednio do nich, chociaż emisariusze obiecali utrzymywać z sobą bliższy kontakt. Bano się kolejnego ataku w większych skupisku, więc odwołano konferencje i szczyty. Nie wiedział do końca czy to najlepsze wyjście. Musieli działać jako jedność, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia.  
\- Sądzisz, że to duch? – spytał niepewnie.  
Jego własne badania prowadziły go zawsze w ślepe uliczki. Nieliczne legendy, do których udało mu się dotrzeć opowiadały o kolejnych katastrofach, które miały nadejść przed faktyczną wilkołaczą apokalipsą. Przez sekundę, a nawet dwie zastanawiał się czy to nie bunt ludzi, ale to nie miało sensu. Pogodzono się z obecnością supernaturalnych istot i bez wilkołaków nie byłoby równowagi. To oni czuwali nad bezpieczeństwem społeczeństw. Dzięki ugryzieniom uratowano wielu chorych. Co roku do watah wstępowali nowi członkowie, a o prześladowaniach nie słyszano od lat dwudziestych poprzedniego stulecia. Obecnie nawet małżeństwa pomiędzygatunkowe nie stanowiły problemu.  
I nie mógł pominąć faktu, że żaden znany mu człowiek nie miałby siły i mocy, która mogłaby opętać alfę na tak długo.  
Kate położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko, jakby chciała mu dodać otuchy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jeśli będę wiedziała coś więcej, upewnię się, że będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie. Prawdziwy Alfa, co? – spytała i w jej głosie było słychać pewne niedowierzanie. – Kiedy przypomnę sobie chudego nastolatka… Nie mogłam uwierzyć, kiedy usłyszałam wieści – dodała. – Powiedz mi jak udało ci się wyhaczyć takie ciacho? – rzuciła znienacka i nagle przypomniał sobie dlaczego unikali Kate.  
Ciotka Allison miała tendencje do zadawania bardzo intymnych pytań, kompletnie z zaskoczenia. Nigdy nie mógł się na nie przygotować i tak jak teraz poczuł zdradliwy rumieniec na policzkach. Derek prychnął, ale Stiles wyraźnie czuł jego skrępowanie. Jakimś cudem jego narzeczony nie do końca pojmował jak przystojny był. I może tak było lepiej, bo inaczej nie umawiałby się ze Stilesem, gdyby wiedział jaka ziała między nimi przepaść.  
\- No wiesz… - zaczął, siadając na kanapie.  
Kate zajęła fotel naprzeciwko i podparła brodę ręką, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.  
\- No wiesz! – prychnął, wiedząc doskonale, że zamierzała wejść na temat ich sypialni.  
A nie chciał o tym mówić. Chociaż się nie skarżył. W zasadzie byli z Derekiem tak świetni, że powinni byli nagrywać taśmy instruktażowe dla potomnych. Ale Kate nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Spotkaliśmy się w kawiarni, w której pracowałem – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic szczególnego.  
\- Prócz tego, że postawiłeś mnie do pionu. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że jesteś specjalny – odparł Derek i Stiles nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.  
\- Wiesz, psycholog w mojej szkole średniej mówił to samo, ale ona chciała mnie wysłać do poradni w związku z tym – powiedział całkiem poważnie i Kate zaśmiała się krótko.  
\- Nie, że specjalny specjalny… Po prostu niezwykły – prychnął Derek, przewracając oczami. – Zawsze musisz przekręcać moje słowa?  
\- Mów częściej jak jestem świetny, a nie będę musiał łowić komplementów – odparł i poczuł, że Derek ściska mocniej jego dłoń.  
\- Jesteś świetny, przystojny, czuły, kochany, inteligentny… - zaczął Hale, pochylając się coraz bardziej w jego stronę.  
I Stiles sądził, że zostanie zaraz pocałowany. W zasadzie widział całkiem wyraźny scenariusz tej sceny za kilka minut, gdzie lampa leżałaby na dywanie, a oni próbowaliby zerwać z siebie ubrania. Derek jednak zesztywniał w ostatniej chwili, gdy Kate odchrząknęła lekko.  
\- A myślałam, że Scott i Allison byli okropni – parsknęła kobieta. – To niesamowite, patrzeć na was razem. Scott mówił, że macie jakąś taką aurę wokół siebie, ale teraz widzę to wyraźnie. Ile do ślubu? – spytała.  
Stiles zawahał się, pamiętając doskonale jak skończyły się wszystkie poprzednie próby ustalenia daty. Derek wiecznie zajęty siedział nad sprawami watahy, a Peter dodatkowo okupował nawet ich wolny czas. Nie do końca przemyślał kwestię zaproszenia do nich Kate. Oczywiście emisariuszka musiała mieć z nimi bliski kontakt, ale chyba przesadził. Martwił się o Dereka, bo Hale był narażony na niespodziewane spotkania i przeważnie nie sprawdzano ludzi dostających się do jego gabinetu aż tak dokładnie. Wystarczyło być z polecenia jednej z alf albo nawet mieć legitymację emisariusza – jak się okazało łatwą do podrobienia. Jedna z agencji modelek najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała powagi sytuacji, ale Stiles to wszystko wyprostował. Jego magia miała nigdy nie wrócić, ale jej okruchy – samo wspomnienie wystarczało, aby wiedział czy ma do czynienia z czarodziejską istotą. Nie wątpił, że tamte dziewczęta miały w sobie wiele czaru, ale brakowało im tego czegoś – iskry, którą on oddał z własnej woli.  
Derek ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, jakby chciał przeprosić, że znowu znajdują się w kłopotliwej sytuacji i Stiles westchnął. Nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad tym jak bardzo jego związek miał się składać z tych pytań zadawanych w złą minutę, bo nadal doganiali czas. Nie sądził, aby Derek miał więcej wolnego, ale z dobrych źródeł wiedział, że małżeństwo Talii było udane. Jej partner był jednak emisariuszem i spędzali sporo czasu na załatwianiu spraw watahy.  
Kate miała być tą, która wraz z Derekiem wyjedzie następnym razem na konferencję i nie wiedział do końca czy czuje się dobrze z tą świadomością. Zrezygnował z własnej watahy na rzecz Hale'ów i nie żałował tej decyzji. Nie chciał, aby traktowano go jak jednostkę. Byli z Derekiem razem i popierał jego decyzje.  
\- Przepraszam, może nie powinnam była – zaczęła Kate, wyczuwając ich dyskomfort.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Wciąż wiele się dzieje. Nie zdążyliśmy nawet spojrzeć w kalendarz – przyznał Derek. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że pobierzemy się jak najszybciej. Czuję, jakbym czekał na to całe życie – powiedział alfa i Stiles poczuł, że jego serce trzepocze mu w piersi.  
Miał ochotę walnąć Dereka za doprowadzanie go do takiego stanu, ale z drugiej strony wolał go jednak pocałować.

ooo

Kate kazała im medytować. W zasadzie dobę wcześniej przeklinał jej obecność, gdy Derek trochę skrępowany stłumił o połowę dźwięki, które wydawał podczas seksu. Ich sypialnia była zabezpieczona runami, Stiles sprawdził to dwa razy. Jednak było coś dziwnego w tym jak zza ściany wyczuwał zapach kogoś obcego. Jego zmysły były ciągle zaalarmowane przez nieznajomą, która naruszyła jego terytorium, ale magia Kate jednocześnie uspokajała go. Czuł się chroniony – dokładnie tak jak przez ramiona Dereka.  
I Kate kazała im medytować. Nie wiedział początkowo jak to rozumieć, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to oznaczało godzinę dłużej z Derekiem i chciał ucałować kobietę. Oczywiście musieli razem ćwiczyć, żeby oswoić się z magią, która miała zagościć wśród członków watahy i chronić ich od tej pory. Więc Stiles usiadł na dywanie, zastanawiając się na ile jego ADHD pozwoli mu skupić się na głosie kobiety.  
Wciąż słyszał serce Dereka wygrywające stały rytm, w którym raz po raz się zapadał. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale to zniweczyłoby ich wysiłki, więc zaciskał powieki i wdychał do płuc niebiański zapach swojego kochanka. Słyszał miękkie kroki Kate, gdy bose stopy kobiety zapadały się w dywanie. Chodziła wokół nich i wyraźnie uświadamiała ich o swojej obecności, jakby wiedziała, że ćwiczenia w parach nie będą tak proste. Derek zresztą poruszał się nerwowo również nieprzyzwyczajony do siedzenia w bezruchu.  
Nie byli w stanie przybrać pozycji lotosu, ale i tak trudno było mu utrzymać równowagę, gdy jego wystające kości biodrowe wbijały się boleśnie w podłogę. Zawsze wiedział, że składał się z kupki kości przypadkowo zresztą złożonej, ale nie sądził, że kilka minut medytacji potwierdzi jego najgorszy koszmar.  
\- To nie działa – stwierdziła Kate, ale w jej głosie nie słychać było złości czy żalu. – Nie otwierajcie jednak oczu. Spróbujemy czegoś innego. Widzę, że łatwiej wam skupić się na sobie, więc po prostu wsłuchajcie się w tego drugiego… - ciągnęła i Stiles poczuł, że kobieta stoi za jego plecami. – Myślcie o waszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Stiles… Co Derek miał na sobie?  
Prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Drogi garnitur, dlatego wziąłem go za dupka – przyznał bez żenady. – Nie wiem jak to ma pomóc.  
\- Chcę, żebyście się znaleźli w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie negatywne emocje nie miały jeszcze miejsca. Jest w was wiele zła, które was spotkało. Szczególnie w tobie. Osiadło – poinformowała go. – Chcę, żebyś się odprężył i skontaktował ze swoją magią, nie tą, którą oddałeś. Magią wilka – odparła. – Rozluźniony będziesz w stanie wydobyć z siebie wszystko, co do tej pory ukrywałeś…  
To brzmiało całkiem logicznie, chociaż pojęcia nie miał co Derek z tego brał. Może jednak za tydzień lub dwa mieli popracować nad jakąś blokadą Dereka, o której nie wiedzieli. Chociaż Stiles miał całą listę rzeczy, które chciałby, aby Kate przemyślała podczas ich zajęć. Chciał komunikować się z Derekiem mentalnie i wiedział, że to było do osiągnięcia, gdyby ktoś nad nimi popracował. Obaj byli alfami, a to oznaczało, że mieli specjalny rodzaj połączenia z członkami swojej watahy. Tyle, że Stiles należał do Hale'ów, do Dereka, więc powinno było się wywiązać też coś między nimi. Ta więź była unikalna i chciał, aby to była ich tajemnica. Tajna broń w razie, gdyby znowu zostali rozdzieleni.  
\- Co jeszcze pamiętasz z tego dnia? – spytała Kate spokojnie. – Opowiedz mi wszystko. Zagłęb się w tym wspomnieniu – poprosiła, a jej głos był dziwnie ciepły.  
Stiles rozluźnił się niemal od razu i poczuł, że jego dłonie opadają miękko na kolana. Stał się słodko bezwolny jak jeszcze nigdy.  
\- Wszędzie czuć było kawę. Jej zapach najbardziej kojarzy mi się z Derekiem – zaczął i nie wiedział nawet skąd brały się te słowa. – Nie miał żelu na włosach, a jego zarost nie był tak gęsty jak teraz. Miał w rękach teczkę i chciał się przepchnąć do przodu, ale nie było jeszcze tak, aby ktoś na mojej warcie zachował się jak dupek, więc coś mu odszczeknąłem i kazałem mu iść na koniec kolejki – ciągnął, przypominając sobie z rozbawieniem jak bardzo zszokowany był Derek. – Chyba się wstydził, że przyłapałem go na korzystaniu z tego kim jest, bo ludzie chcieli mu zrobić miejsce. Co nie jest normalne w Nowym Jorku, bo każdy zdeptałby kobietę w ciąży byle usiąść w metrze. I moja koleżanka z pracy powiedziała mi, że to Derek Hale. Skojarzyłem nazwisko od razu – przyznał. – I… - urwał.  
Kate zrobiła kolejne kółko wokół niego. Nie był pewien co myśli Derek, ale mężczyzna usilnie milczał. Serce jego narzeczonego nie biło nawet odrobiny szybciej, jakby mężczyzna znajdował się w dziwnym letargu. I Stiles również czuł się odrobinę przyciężkawy. Może wprowadził ich w ten stan sam.  
\- I? – spytała Kate. – Mów Stiles – poleciła mu swoim głosem, którzy brzmiał dziwnie zachęcająco.  
Była prawie jak syrena i to porównanie rozbawiło go niemal natychmiast.  
\- Chciałem uciec. Wiedziałem, że facet jest wilkołakiem, gdy wszedł. Po prostu zawsze wiedziałem takie rzeczy, ale nie sądziłem, że jest Hale'em. Nie słyszałem o nich zbyt wielu miłych rzeczy, a nie chciałem narażać Scotta – przyznał spokojnie. – Jednak nie uciekłem. Nie pamiętam co mu powiedziałem, ale dał nam taki napiwek, że wiedziałem, że wróci. Nie sądziłem tylko, że będzie chciał się ze mną umówić – przyznał lekko zakłopotany.  
Kate prychnęła, jakby jego niepewność nie zdziwiła jej wcale.  
\- O czym myślisz Stiles? – spytała. –Jedna rzecz, która przychodzi ci do głowy.  
\- Kawa. I kocham go – powiedział tak po prostu, czując się odprężonym jak nigdy.

ooo

Stiles nie potrafił narzekać. Nie był tak odprężony w zasadzie nigdy. Kate była świetną emisariuszką. Jej medytacje z kilku minut dochodziły teraz nawet do dwóch godzin i wydawało się, że uzależnili się od nich z Derekiem. Może to niezakłócona niczym obecność sprawiała, że znowu czuł to połączenie między nimi. Budującą się cienką nić, ale jakoś silniejszą niż każda poprzednia. Przy tym jak wiele działo się przez ostatnie miesiące, czuł, że potrzebowali właśnie czegoś takiego – spokoju i ciszy. Wsłuchiwania się we własne serca i umysły – jakkolwiek śmiesznie by to nie brzmiało.  
Kate krążyła wokół nich na palcach. Jej spokojny głos otwierał go tylko bardziej – prowadził go przez kolejne emocje, które do tej pory wydawały mu się niejasne. Jeśli wcześniej czuł, że kocha Dereka – nie wiedział co to tak naprawdę znaczyło. Oczywiście znał emocje od podszewki – jego ojciec, Scott i Melissa stanowili rodzinę. Kochał ich, ale Derek zaczynał przyćmiewać wszystko inne. I zapewne podobnie czuł się McCall tysiące kilometrów stąd. Czasami żałował, że nie miał czasu zadzwonić. Do ślubu pozostały zaledwie dni i mieli pojawić się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Co kojarzy ci się z Derekiem, Stiles? – spytała Kate.  
Bez problemu podążył za tym pytaniem, chociaż nie tak należało to rozumieć. Słowa istniały, ale tak jakby poza nim. To Derek był wszystkim.  
\- Krawaty i koszule – skłamał tylko po to, aby poczuć rozbawienie alfy przez więź.  
Ostatnimi czasy w ich związku układało się zaskakująco dobrze. Nie chodzili wokół siebie na palcach. Derek nie traktował jego pytań jako ataki, jakby jego własny status przestawał być między nimi faktycznym problemem. Nie był, aż takim idiotą, żeby nie wiedzieć, iż jego alfa się martwi. Teoretycznie zakwestionowana przez Stilesa decyzja była głosem magii, głosem wszystkich watah. Derek nie potrafił oddzielić Stilesa-emisariusza, którym nigdy nie będzie, ale nie może powstrzymać się od dawania niechcianych rad – od Stilesa, Prawdziwego Alfy, którym nigdy nie chciał być. Czasami tęsknił za czasami, gdy musiał walczyć, aby jego słowo coś znaczyło. Gdy pokładano w nim taką wiarę – zaczynał się zastanawiać jakie konsekwencje przyniosą jego słowa. A strata magii i późniejsze ugryzienie nie zmieniły go. Nie pod względem psychiki.  
Dzięki Kate Derek zaczynał to rozumieć. Zaczynał rozumieć jego, jego lęki i niepewności. A sam odkrył jak wiele dla Dereka miał znaczyć ich ślub, chociaż nigdy nie przypuszczałby nawet.  
\- Stiles – powiedziała krótko Kate i skarciła go jednym słowem, co było pewną formą talentu.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nawiązała z nimi więź dopiero niedawno. Podczas drugiego albo trzeciego spotkania medytacyjnego. Oczywiście musiała wykorzystać jego resztki mocy, które były bardziej kompatybilne niż magia Dereka. I dotarła przez niego do alfy Hale. Oczywiście on najmocniej odbierał magię, ale widział też, że Derek zaczął ją w końcu akceptować.  
\- Miłość – powiedział Stiles pewnie. – Miłość, lojalność, siła…  
\- Ale nie mądrość – wtrącił Derek. – Stiles kojarzy się z mądrością.  
\- Och, kochanie, to miód na moje uszy – powiedział, nieskrępowany tym, że znowu zaburzają sesję emanując niepotrzebnie lukrem.  
Kiedy Kate była w pobliżu, było trudniej. Jakby jej obecność wyciągała na wierzch każdą pozytywną emocję, którą Stiles czuł do Dereka. Nawet wdzięczność za to, że Hale nie zostawił go nigdy. Nie wtedy, gdy Talia nie chciała go widzieć. Nie wtedy, gdy stracił moc i był jeszcze bardziej nikim w oczach wszystkich – omegą, nad którą należało pracować, gdy ich alfa uratował mu życie. Co dziwne nie czuł wdzięczności za samo ugryzienie, jakby wiedział na ilu poziomach było to egoistyczne ze strony Dereka. Teraz wiedział jak bardzo jego alfa chciał, aby byli tacy sami. I jak bardzo się tego jednocześnie bał.  
Kate zaśmiała się lekko, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

ooo

Peter jak zawsze doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji, ale Stiles nie mrugnął nawet okiem na to jak panoszył się po jego mieszkaniu. Dłoń Kate na jego ramieniu działała cuda i istniała nikła szansa, że nie rozpruje mężczyźnie gardła w tym tygodniu. Derek znajdował się na jednym z tych tajnych spotkań, na które nie zabierał nawet swojej emisariuszki. I Stilesa martwiłoby to bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że zawsze wracał z nich dziwnie spokojny – jakby miał jakąś telekonferencje alf na wysokim szczeblu i wciąż wszyscy znajdowali się w jednym kawałku. Stiles też by się cieszył, widząc ich w dobrym zdrowiu. Po tym co się stało na konferencji miał koszmary przez kilka dni, tylko że tym razem to Derek był tym, który upadał na podłogę po to, aby się nigdy nie podnieść.  
Dłoń Kate zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, a potem zaczęła gładzić jego ramię aż do łokcia, co wydawało mu się nawet całkiem zabawne. Prócz Dereka w zasadzie nikt go nie dotykał. W Kalifornii mógł liczyć na uściski – Scott, ojciec, Melissa, Allison i nawet sporadycznie Chris – wszyscy byli dotykalscy. Jakby to siedziało w ich genach. Sądził, że każda wataha slash rodzina działała w ten sposób, ale Hale'owie trzymali się od niego z daleka. I to nie chodziło o to, że traktowali go jak outsidera. Oni po prostu nie dotykali ludzi. Z drugiej jednak strony, zawinąłby nogi za pas, gdyby Peter próbował mu okazać czułość.  
Wilkołak zresztą teraz wpatrywał się w niego z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Splądrowałeś już lodówkę, chcesz czegoś jeszcze? – burknął.  
\- Talia pytała czy ustaliliście datę ślubu – powiedział Peter z pewną satysfakcją.  
Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że ich czas był tak fatalnie okrojony, że zapewne łatwiej byłoby im pewnego dnia wyjść w piżamach do ratusza i tam załatwić sprawę. Nie mogli tego jednak mieć. Podobnie jak Scott, który teraz wariował, bo liczba gości przekraczała jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. I Stiles nie chciał wiedzieć nawet jaki mieli budżet. On i Derek już byli nagabywani przez Laurę, która chciała znać górną granicę liczby gości.  
Peter oczywiście wykorzystywał jego słaby punkt jak zawsze. I nie potrafił rozgryźć wilkołaka. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wydawał się bardziej pozytywnie do niego nastawiony niż teraz. A Stiles nie chciał zabierać jego pozycji w watasze. Po prostu taka była kolej rzeczy i jako wilkołak z takim doświadczeniem politycznym – Peter powinien to wiedzieć.  
Tymczasem mężczyzna przychodził do jego domu, przekraczał granicę jego terytorium i śmiał mu się w twarz. Tylko, że teraz uśmiech Petera był o wiele szerszy, co z zasady mu się nie spodobało.  
\- Kiedy będzie czas – odparł Stiles zgryźliwie. – Albo kiedyś wstanę rano i nie powiemy wam ani słowa.  
\- Taki jesteś pewien siebie? - prychnął Peter i Stiles przystanął na chwilę.  
Te wszystkie medytacje z Kate dały mu właśnie to – pewność uczuć Dereka. Pewność co do tego kim był sam. Kim byli oni. Nie wiedział czy Derek też tak to odbierał, ale wiedział, że będą razem. Takie połączenia, takie więzi nie tworzyły się bez powodów. Wciąż nie był w stanie porozumieć się z alfą, ale to nijak nie umniejszało temu, co mieli już teraz.  
\- Tak, w zasadzie jestem całkiem pewien – powiedział spokojnie z przyjemnością, rejestrując szok na twarzy Petera, gdy ten po raz pierwszy nie usłyszał w jego głosie wahania.  
\- Czy mam zgłosić alfie Hale, że znalazłam element, który zakłóca atmosferę w waszym domu? – spytała nagle spokojnie Kate.  
Peter zmarszczył brwi, zwracając całą uwagę na nią i Stiles poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Zaatakuj ją, a będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia. Alfa McCall będzie równie szczęśliwy tym jak się traktuje jego rodzinę – dodał cierpko na wszelki wypadek.  
Dłoń Kate znieruchomiała, ale niemal natychmiast wróciła do głaskania go po ramieniu. Jako jedna z nielicznych tutaj rozumiała jak ważny dla niego był dotyk. Noce z Derekiem były dobre, ale on sam miał zawsze rodzinę blisko siebie. Nie sądził nigdy, że będzie tęsknił za czymś tak zwykłym jak uścisk, ale czasami miał ochotę wsiąść w samolot i pojawić się na ganku domu tylko po to, aby przywitać ojca po pracy.  
\- Twoja obecność stresuje Stilesa. Rozumiem, że to element gry, którą prowadzisz, ale w ten sposób uderzasz w spójność watahy – powiedziała Kate spokojnie, kompletnie ignorując zagrożenie jakim był Peter.  
Wilkołak zresztą nie odpowiedział nawet na jej zarzut. Uśmiechnął się po prostu krzywo i wyszedł bez słowa.

ooo

Derek wydawał się mniej odprężony podczas ich sesji i Stiles nie mógł utrzymać oczu zamkniętych. Powstała między nimi bariera, a jej nagłość zaskoczyła go. Zawsze sądził, że takie rzeczy potrzebowały czasu, ale najwyraźniej mylił się. Kate krążyła wokół nich i wydawała się naprawdę zirytowana. Jakby fakt, że ćwiczenia szły trudniej, dotykał bezpośrednio ją. i może po prostu jako emisariuszka z takim doświadczeniem, miała po prostu większe wymagania względem nich i siebie samej. Stiles nie zamierzał jej zmieniać – uwielbiał ambitnych ludzi. Zresztą widział ją pracującą po nocach. Nie trudno było wyczuć na jej palcach resztki starego tuszu z ksiąg, które musiała zdobywać po znajomości. Stara biblioteka Hale'ów przenosiła się część po części do ich mieszkania, gdy Kate szukała wzmianek o podobnych atakach. Miała niezwykłe samozaparcie, bo sam nie przejrzałby tak wielu ksiąg w tak krótkim czasie.  
A uwielbiał grzebanie się w starej makulaturze – jak nazywała to Cora.  
\- Stiles, co się dzieje? – spytała Kate.  
Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zerknął tylko na Dereka, który wpatrywał się w niego teraz otwarcie. Co majaczyło w tym cudownych tęczówkach, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć z czym ma do czynienia.  
\- Derek? – spytał tylko niepewnie, nienawidząc się za to jak słabo brzmiał.  
W ciągu kilku chwil wrócili do punktu, w którym był tylko ekspedientem w kawiarni, do której chodził Hale i nie cierpiał tego uczucia. Derek ku jego zdumieniu niemal natychmiast się odprężył.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział jego narzeczony, a nuta zawstydzenia pojawiła się wyraźnie w powietrzu.  
\- Na dzisiaj kończymy – zdecydowała Kate z westchnieniem. – Cokolwiek macie zrobić, zróbcie dzisiaj. Chcę was jutro skupionych – dodała i Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc jej irytację.

ooo

Spodziewał się, że kiedy wejdą do łóżka, Derek przytuli go mocno. To była ulubiona część jego dnia. Budzienie się przy Dereku było równie dobre, ale oznaczało, że po śniadaniu się rozstaną. Co rano parzył dla niego kawę, żartując, że nie chce, aby Hale poznał innego baristę – przystojniejszego i mniej głośnego. Kogoś, kto pasowałby do Dereka bardziej. I chociaż teraz wszystko się zmieniło – ten ich wewnętrzny żart pozostał stały.  
Silne ramiona nie obwinęły się wokół niego. Zamiast tego Hale odwrócił go na plecy i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jakby nie chciał przegapić żadnej reakcji.  
\- A jeśli powiedziałbym ci, żebyśmy się pobrali jeszcze dzisiaj i wszystko jest gotowe? – spytał mężczyzna cicho.  
Serce Stilesa prawie wyrwało się z piersi, gdy próbował wstać. Derek przytrzymał go jednak skutecznie na łóżku.  
\- Co robisz? To jest niespodzianka? Laura to zaaranżowała? Dlaczego nie jesteśmy ubrani? Masz mój smoking? – spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać słowotoku, który wylewał mu się z ust.  
Derek splótł ich dłonie razem, jego obrączka i sygnet rodowy Hale'ów starły się ze sobą, ale nie słyszał piękniejszego dźwięku od czasu gdy Derek pierwszy raz się zaśmiał z jego żartu. To może wtedy się już zakochał – nie był do końca pewien.  
Poczuł na nadgarstku delikatny całus i zadrżał.  
\- Nie, niestety nie – powiedział Derek, nie odpowiadając tak naprawdę na żadne z pytań.  
Stiles nie mógł nie jęknąć.  
\- Musiałeś pogrzebać moje nadzieje? – spytał.  
\- Chciałeś ślubu z zaskoczenia? – zdziwił się Derek. – Sądziłem, że obaj ze Scottem musicie mieć smokingi, których używano podczas kręcenia Batmana – prychnął.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na słowa.  
\- Jakiego ślubu chciałeś? – spytał jednak Derek, jakby to miało cholernie wielkie znaczenie.  
I jeszcze nigdy Stiles nie zignorował tego desperackiego tonu w głosie Hale'a. Ostatnim razem Derek prawie stał się omegą, gdy doszli do tych tonów. Nie chciał, aby taka sytuacja się kiedykolwiek powtórzyła.  
\- Chciałem ślubu z tobą – przyznał spokojnie. – Nawet w piżamie o szóstej rano w ratuszu. Albo na statku, albo w kosmosie. Z naszą rodziną albo i bez. Po prostu z tobą – odparł, wzruszając ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu nikła przestrzeń.  
Nie miał wyobrażenia co do samej ceremonii. Wiedział, że będą musieli zaprosić kilka osób. Może nawet zbyt wiele jak dla niego. Alfy z całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, jego rodzinę, rodzinę Scotta, która i tak była jego własną oraz Hale'ów. To miało być bardziej wydarzenie polityczne, ale dla niego ten temat schodził na dalszy plan. Podejrzewał, że Derek czuł podobnie. Kate wbrew pozorom wiele między nimi wyjaśniła. I nie wiedział jak jej dziękować. I jak dziękować Chrisowi za podesłanie im nareszcie sensownego emisariusza.  
Co prawda chciał kogoś starego i brzydkiego, ale ona nie stanowiła zagrożenia. Nie interesowała się Derekiem w ten sposób – w odróżnieniu od tamtych modelek. I wiedziała dokładnie co robi, gdy wymusiła na nich medytacje.  
Derek stał się dla niego przejrzysty jak nigdy i wpatrywał się teraz w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czyli naprawdę poszedłbyś teraz z marszu…  
\- Moja odpowiedź się nie zmieni. Czas nie jest ważny – odparł spokojnie Stiles.

ooo

Talia Hale spoglądała na niego bardziej ponuro niż zwykle. Przeważnie z sobą nie rozmawiali, zapewne nadzieja na ich dobre kontakty została pogrzebana tego dnia, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Stiles starał się wtedy, chociaż był nawet bardziej niż pewien, iż z Derekiem nie zostaną na zawsze razem. Z każdą minutą uświadamiano mu to coraz boleśniej. Teraz jednak sytuacja wyglądała z goła inaczej i nikt się w niej nie odnajdywał. A Stiles bynajmniej nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Sprawy watahy Hale należały do jej alfy, natomiast ich związek był kwestią całkiem prywatną, której nie zamierzał omawiać na kworum.  
I był pewien, że Talia ma podobne zdanie dopóki nie spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi w tak charakterystyczny sposób, że wiedział, iż miał kłopoty.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że doskonale dogadujesz się z emisariuszką Kate – powiedziała kobieta i ten ton wcale mu się nie spodobał.  
Tym bardziej, że wszelkie rozmowy w pomieszczeniu ucichły i chociaż Laura udawała, że nadal przegląda dokumenty dostarczone przez Petera, widział jak pracowały mięśnie jej karku. Derek zdrętwiał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. I tylko wredny wujaszek uśmiechał się niezwykle zadowolony z siebie.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować na tę uwagę.  
Kate była kimś szczególnym w ich życiu i może Talia nie do końca rozumiała jak głębokie potrafiły być platoniczne związki. Jego przyjaźń ze Scottem – braterstwo, które było ponad podziałami i więzami krwi, obrosło w dziwną legendę wśród najważniejszych watah Stanów Zjednoczonych. Rozumiał, że ich trudna pozycja wiązała się również z tym, że skrupulatnie dobierano przyjaciół i najbliższe kręgi, ale sam nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Derek i Laura wychowywani byli pod kloszem, który zapewne zadusiłby w nim wszystko co dobre. Dlatego tak podziwiał, że jego narzeczony pomimo swojego odcięcia od świata tak wiele rozumiał, gdy przychodziło co do czego.  
\- Jest emisariuszką – odparł Stiles, wzruszając ramionami, bo to powinno mówić samo przez się.  
Talia jednak wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z dziwnym napięciem w oczach.  
\- Podobno spędzasz z nią bardzo wiele czasu – dodała jeszcze zanim Derek nie odchrząknął zirytowany.  
\- Mamo – powiedział krótko jego narzeczony i Stiles poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają piec, gdy zdał sobie sprawę do czego to wszystko prowadziło.  
Spojrzał na zadowolonego z siebie Petera i wykrzywił się wściekle.  
\- Przeciwstawiła się tobie, więc rozpuszczasz jakieś gówniane plotki?! – warknął, czując jak powoli traci kontrolę. – A ty uwierzyłaś mu w mój romans z Kate? – wypluł, starając się łapać, robić głębsze wdechy.  
Talia wpatrywała się w niego odrobinę zaskoczona, zapewne nieprzyzwyczajona do gry w otwarte karty.  
\- Nie sypiam z nią – warknął, nie ukrywając nawet jakim obrzydzeniem go to napełnia. – Kiedy wreszcie wbijesz sobie do łba, że kocham Dereka? – spytał zirytowany i wziął kolejny głębszy wdech, wciągając do ust zapach wstydu i zażenowania.  
Nie stracił tak kontroli od bardzo dawna. A Derek milczał jak zawsze. I kiedy Stiles spojrzał na niego, dostrzegł mieszankę uczuć, których się nie spodziewał. Nagle rozmowa z poprzedniej nocy stanęła mu przed oczami w całkiem innej odsłonie. I jak ostatni idiota sądził, że Derek chciał jak najszybciej ślubu, a on tylko sprawdzał go.  
Peter wciąż uśmiechał się z satysfakcją, zapewne szczęśliwy z tego, że znowu udało mu się coś zepsuć, więc Stiles wbił w niego wzrok, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Jeśli pieprzony wujaszek potrafił wzbudzić w Dereku takie wątpliwości, ta gra przestawała być śmieszna. A co gorsza dla Stilesa to nigdy nie była zabawa.  
Derek zaczynał emanować wstydem i to tylko sprawiło mu krótką satysfakcję.  
\- Pozwoliłeś im co? Testować mnie? Na… - urwał, ponieważ chciał wspomnieć o ślubie, ale nadal nie mieli pieprzonej daty, a jego chrzaniony narzeczony jeszcze wczoraj upewniał się czy nie miał romansu z emisariuszką.  
Nie wiedział nawet jak to nazwać.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek i chyba chciał do niego podejść.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – powiedział, unosząc obie dłonie do góry.  
Odsunął się też na odpowiednią odległość od Talii, widząc czysty szok wymalowany na jej twarzy. Musiała wierzyć w każde kłamliwe słowo Petera, a on nie zamierzał się bronić ani tłumaczyć. Nie zrobił nic złego.  
\- Stiles – powtórzył Derek i tym razem brzmiało to jak prośba.  
\- Po prostu się zamknij – warknął, czując jak coś się w nim kurczy.  
Od razu pomyślał o ojcu, Beacon Hills i domu, w którym spokojnie mógłby się ukryć, bo nie chciał wracać do ich mieszkania i mierzyć się potem z Derekiem. Ale był cholernym wilkołakiem, więc nie mógł tak po prostu przelecieć pół kraju nawet jeśli był niemal bratem alfy całej Kalifornii. Co gorsza udawali, że przyjęli go wśród swoich, więc musiał pozostać w Nowym Jorku bez lokum, w którym mógłby przeczekać to wszystko i pomyśleć.  
Ucieczka przestała wchodzić w grę, a chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać - to była jego ulubiona metoda rozwiązywania problemów.  
\- Chrzani mnie to co masz mi do powiedzenia, Derek – wypluł. – Sprawdzałeś mnie wczoraj, prawda? Czego ja się w ogóle spodziewałem? Kate jest twoja. Weź sobie ją. Myślałem, że jeśli spędzimy chociaż twój trening razem to zacznę cię widywać częściej niż w nocy, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem – ciągnął dalej, czując gorycz w ustach, a Derek już otwierał usta, zapewne, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale to naprawdę nie miało sensu. – Masz problem z tym, że z nią rozmawiam? Żaden problem dla mnie. Mogę siedzieć zamknięty sam całymi dniami. Porozmawiam ze Scottem na skype raz w tygodniu – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale jeśli Peter wejdzie jeszcze raz do naszego mieszkania, zabiję go. Zabiję go, a możesz być pewien, że jako szesnastolatek się nie zawahałem i teraz też tak nie będzie – powtórzył dla jasności, nie patrząc nawet w stronę Petera.  
Ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale przypomniał sobie o ostatniej kwestii, która ostatnimi dniami spędzała mu sen z powiek. Odwrócił się spoglądając na Dereka z najbardziej szczęśliwym uśmiechem na jaki był sobie w stanie pozwolić.  
\- A jak już ustalicie datę ślubu, daj mi znać. Może się pojawię – powiedział cierpko i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

ooo

W zasadzie nie wiedział nawet gdzie się znajdował. Derek wybiegł za nim, ale nawet jako człowiek Stiles potrafił się dobrze ukryć. Jego wilkołacze zmysły teraz tylko podpowiadały mu gdzie powinien skręcić, aby jego zapach tylko bardziej zmieszał się z tłumem. Nie rozpoznawał twarzy wokół siebie, ale to nie było nawet zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znał tutaj tylko Scotta, a ten już dawno nie mieszkał w ich małym pokoiku w akademiku. Starał się oddalić od siebie myśl, że jeszcze dzisiaj będzie musiał wrócić do apartamentu, który dzielił z Derekiem, ale wracała jak złośliwy bumerang.  
Powietrze przesiąknięte spalinami nie służyło mu. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do Beacon Hills i małego ruchu niewielkich uliczek. W Nowym Jorku co bogatsi kupowali domy na obrzeżach miasta z nadzieją na odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Nie był zatem zdziwiony, że posiadłość Hale'ów znajdowała się niemal na skraju lasu.  
Telefon w jego kieszeni wibrował raz po raz, ale nie zamierzał odbierać. Ostatnim razem, gdy oddychał pełną piersią, darach zamierzała go zabić. Wtedy – kiedy brał wdech, sądził, że będzie on jego ostatnim. I to miało sens. Wszystko później stało się zamazaną plątaniną wydarzeń, które nie miały głębszego sensu. Nigdy nie chciał być wilkołakiem, chociaż nie przeklinał tego losu. Scott był wspaniałym alfą, którego prowadziła cudowna kobieta. W innym wypadku – gdyby nie ufał rozsądkowi Allison – nigdy nie zostawiłby przyjaciela samego.  
I może jednak nie podejmował tak dobrych decyzji – jak sądził, bo znajdował się na środku obcego miasta, jako członek watahy, która go nie akceptowała. Wiedział, że pomimo wielu zapewnień nie był członkiem ich rodziny, ale sądził, że zaufanie Dereka, jego uczucia wystarczą. Próbował przypomnieć sobie czy jakkolwiek w towarzystwie Kate zachował się nieodpowiednio, ale ona dotykała Dereka jeszcze częściej niż niego. Była to część więzi między alfą a emisariuszem. I nie był zazdrosny o to jak wiele uwagi poświęcali jego narzeczonemu. To on chciał emisariuszki tutaj dla bezpieczeństwa Dereka, a oni wydawali się nie rozumieć jak wielkie zagrożenie nad nimi wisiało. Rozmawiali tylko o watasze Hale, o Dereku, o emocjach z nim związanych, o celach Dereka. I kręcili się w kółko wokół tego samego. I on do cholery nie miał tego nikomu za złe. Taki był tego cel od samego początku.  
I dlatego zamarł, gdy nagle dostrzegł przed sobą Kate. Kobieta opierała się o jedną z latarni i spoglądała wprost na niego. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, ale widział tylko nieodebrane połączenia od Dereka, a nawet kilka od Cory.  
Kate uśmiechnęła się do niego tak, jakby wiedziała doskonale co go trapi i może na tym właśnie polegała magia emisariuszy.  
\- Jak mnie wyśledziłaś? – spytał, ponieważ stało się dla niego jasne, że musiała użyć jakiegoś rytuału.  
Kate uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Mam ci zdradzić wszystkie moje sztuczki? Gdzież byłaby w tym zabawa? – odparła lekko i odepchnęła się od latarni, podchodząc do niego lekkim krokiem. – Co chcesz zrobić, Stiles?  
\- Nie jesteś moim emisariuszem – odparł, chociaż nie powinien być uszczypliwy w stosunku do niej.  
Ucierpiała na tych plotkach podobnie jak on. I ona też nie była winna.  
Kate uśmiechnęła się zresztą, nie biorąc jego słów do siebie.  
\- Nie, nie jestem, ale twoje decyzje wpływają na mojego alfę – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami.  
I oboje wiedzieli, że to była tylko wymówka, której użyła, aby się wygadał. Mogli nie współpracować tak naprawdę, ale nadal pozostawali czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół. Kate zresztą nie osądzała, co było rzadką cechą wśród tych, których znał.  
\- Nigdzie nie wyjadę, bo technicznie jestem Hale'em – odparł cierpko. – Derek nie musi się zamartwiać, że zniknę – mruknął i poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu.  
Kate spoglądała na niego ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Wiem, Stiles. Widziałam jak się kochacie – powiedziała tylko, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie o to pytałam. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś technicznie Hale'em… - podjęła i wiedział, że próbowała go naprowadzić na temat, żeby wyrzucił z siebie jak najwięcej.  
Allison miała całkiem podobne zagrania i chociaż unikał zwierzania się jak nastolatka, w Nowym Jorku nie miał z kim tak naprawdę porozmawiać. Brakowało mu upijania się ze Scottem wieczorami i opowiadania o wzajemnych podbojach miłosnych. Albo raczej o tym jak Suarez, a teraz McCall bardzo kochał Allison. Życie wtedy wcale nie było prostsze. Walczyli z brakiem kontroli Scotta i z emerytowanym łowcą wilkołaków za płotem.  
\- Bo praktycznie nie jestem – odparł kwaśno i pewnie nie powinien rozmawiać o tym na ulicy, gdy nie wiedział kto słucha, ale naprawdę miał tego dość.  
\- Z powodu ślubu? – spytała delikatnie, ale prychnął.  
\- Chrzanię ten ślub - powiedział, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że to nie była prawda.  
Wyszedłby za Dereka nawet teraz, pomimo całej złości, którą czuł. Po prostu to była jedna z wielu niewielkich cegiełek, które próbowały go zasypać w ostatnim pół roku.  
\- Z powodu – zaczął i urwał. – To nie działa – przyznał w końcu. – On jest alfą swojej watahy i krążymy wokół siebie. Talia jest niezdecydowana. Nie wie czy bardziej cieszy ją, że zabookowali jedynego Prawdziwego Alfę od tak wielu lat, czy boi się, że przejmę władanie nad jej watahą – warknął i cholera, ale to była najprawdziwsza prawda.  
Czego nienawidził.  
Kate słuchała go uważnie i skinęła głową, jakby w pełni rozumiała jego sytuację.  
\- Czy Derek powiedział cokolwiek? – spytała emisariuszka i za to Stiles zaczynał ją kochać.  
Jej neutralne podejście do całej sytuacji pozwalało mu spojrzeć na wszystko bez emocji, trochę z boku. I tego właśnie mu brakowało.  
\- Dereka nie obchodzi kim jestem. Nigdy nie obchodziło – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami, bo to jedyne nie zmieniło się nigdy.  
Kate skinęła głową ponownie, tym razem jednak między jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.  
\- Wiem, że to nie jest moja pozycja, aby radzić ci cokolwiek… - zaczęła ostrożnie, obserwując go. – Ale może za bardzo starasz się być częścią czegoś, zamiast budować coś od podstaw? Zawsze staraliście się ze Scottem dostosować, obserwowałam to przez lata. Ale sukces odnieśliście dopiero wtedy, gdy postawiliście na siebie – przypomniała mu.  
Wyjazd na studia był najlepszym, co mogło się im przytrafić. Odcięli się od papy McCalla i mieli czas wydorośleć. Scott wrócił jako mężczyzna i mógł objąć władzę nad watahami. Wiedział też czyich rad powinien słuchać. To scementowało ich związek z Allison, ale Stiles nie chciał wyjeżdżać z Nowego Jorku. Nie chciał też stać się żałosnym samotnym Prawdziwym Alfą, bo wataha Hale nie była jego domem.  
\- Jak daleko stąd jest terytorium neutralne? – spytał tak z ciekawości, chcąc zdobyć wszystkiego informacje zanim podejmie właściwą decyzję.  
Kate pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie potrzebujesz wyjeżdżać, Stiles. Jesteś poza prawem watah. Jesteś ponad prawem. To ty ustanawiasz prawo – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie jesteś moją emisariuszką – powiedział powoli, ważąc ostrożnie słowa. – Wiem, że chciałaś pracować również ze mną, ale jesteś tutaj przede wszystkim dla Dereka – przypomniał jej. – Mam nadzieję jednak, że jeśli twój alfa udzieli takiej zgody, będziesz radziła i mi – powiedział całkiem oficjalnie.  
Kate wyciągnęła w jego stronę swoją szczupłą dłoń.  
\- Alfo Hale – powiedziała z szacunkiem.  
\- Alfo Stilinski – poprawił ją, biorąc w końcu wdech pełną piersią.

ooo

Derek siedział na kanapie w salonie, gdy w końcu wrócili do mieszkania. I zesztywniał na widok Kate, która skinęła mu tylko głową, jakby meldowała w ten sposób wykonanie rozkazu i zniknęła w drzwiach swojego pokoju. Czuł magię, która gwarantowała im dyskrecję i naprawdę chciał jej podziękować, że o tym pomyślała.  
Stiles nie był tak naiwny, aby nie wiedzieć, że odszukała go na prośbę Dereka. Znał metody pracy watah, studiował je od lat, gdy przygotowywał się do roli emisariusza. Mogli być czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół, ale Dereka musiała postawić na pierwszym miejscu, nie dlatego, że lubiła go bardziej, ale zawodowa lojalność nie pozwalała jej na nic innego.  
Stiles został w progu, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę od czego powinni zacząć. Jeszcze nigdy nie zapadła między nimi tak niezręczna cisza, a sądził, że wtedy gdy Derek okłamał go po raz pierwszy i ostatni było źle. Teraz przekroczyli kolejną granicę i chociaż najchętniej powiedziałby, że mogą o wszystkim zapomnieć – nie tędy wiodła jedyna dobra droga.  
\- Twoja rodzina mnie nie zaakceptuje – przyznał w końcu i Derek spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Nie, oni potrzebują więcej czasu – powiedział pospiesznie jego narzeczony, podrywając się na równe nogi.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie zaakceptują mnie. Zdarzyło się po prostu za wiele i to wszystko nas dzieli. Nigdy nie spytałeś ich tak naprawdę czy chcą mnie w rodzinie, a przecież od tego powinieneś był zacząć. W normalnych sytuacjach, gdy ktoś jest nieakceptowany, odchodzi. To jest jedna z nieprzyjemności związana z byciem alfą. Nie możesz tak po prostu być z tym kim chcesz. Musisz wybrać to co dobre dla watahy – przypomniał mu pewnie niepotrzebnie, bo po jego oczach widział, że Derek doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Możemy dalej udawać, że to nieprawda, ale ja nie lubię się oszukiwać.  
\- Nie uwierzyłem w to co powiedział Peter – wtrącił Derek i Stiles mógł skinąć tylko głową.  
\- Ale musiałeś sprawdzić – dodał z goryczą i wzruszył ramionami.  
Derek przygryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział co teraz. I Stiles też nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko się teraz potoczy.  
Bardzo powoli zdjął z palca obrączkę, chociaż dłoń zaczynała mu drżeć i próbował podać ją Derekowi, ale ten wpatrywał się w niego w szoku, nie drgnąwszy nawet po swojej stronie pomieszczenia.  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko mężczyzna i jego głos przypominał warknięcie.  
\- Nie jestem Hale'em i nigdy nie będę – odparł spokojnie Stiles. – Możemy być jednak razem. To bardzo proste. Twoja matka szukała ci kogoś, kto miałby już swoją watahę. Może alfę, który miałby kontakty i pozycje. Nie mam tego jeszcze. Znaczy pozycję tak, ale to tylko głupi tytuł. Jestem Prawdziwym Alfą i chcę mieć swoją watahę. Nie mogę być częścią twojej rodziny, bo mnie nie chcą. I nie mogę być alfą bez swojej własnej watahy – ciągnął, czując, że coś co wcześniej zaciskało się na jego gardle, zaczyna w końcu puszczać.  
I może pierwszy raz od tygodni naprawdę swobodnie oddychał.  
\- Stworzę własną. Z twoim pozwoleniem – dodał ostrożnie i druga część; _.lub bez niego_ zawisła między nimi nieprzyjemnie.  
Derek musiał wiedzieć, że jego możliwości kończyły się tutaj. Że nie mógł go zatrzymać na zasadach, na których chciał. I to mógł być faktycznie koniec, którego Stiles się bał. Talia nie akceptowała go, a Peter knuł. Cora wstydziła się tego co zrobiła wcześniej i oni wszyscy czuli się winni. Nie bez przyczyny zresztą, ale on chciał zapomnieć o ostatnich miesiącach, które były trudne nie tylko dla Hale'ów. To on prawie umarł. To Scott stał się alfą, nieprzygotowanym i tak młodym. Między nimi a Derekiem było ponad pięć lat różnicy – czas, który Scott mógł poświęcić na naukę, a teraz to wszystko zostało zaprzepaszczone.  
Hale'owie nie byli jedynymi, którzy musieli dostosować się do zmian, ale jak większość rodzin z historią – szło im to dużo gorzej. A Stiles nie mógł żyć na ich warunkach. Nie potrafił udawać, że wszystko było w porządku tylko po to, aby tkwili w chorym impasie.  
Derek przyglądał mu się z niepokojem w oczach, jakby nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.  
\- Pytaj, wiesz, że cię nie okłamię – odparł Stiles, siadając w końcu na fotelu.  
Wciąż trzymał obrączkę z herbem Hale'ów w zaciśniętej dłoni i zaczynała mu coraz bardziej ciążyć.  
\- Chcesz władzy? – spytał Derek i przełknął głośno.  
Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, chcę rodziny – odparł krótko. – Nie chcę być omegą. Nie przeżyję sam, wiesz o tym – dodał i uśmiechnął się trochę na siłę.  
Nie miał w sobie samozaparcia Dereka, który zwalczał więź z rodzinną watahą. Nie mógł być alfą jednoosobowej watahy, gdyby zaistniała taka konieczność. Hale'owie dawali mu stabilność, ale była tylko pozorna i kiedy Talia oskarżyła go wprost wśród ludzi, którym powinien ufać, coś w nim zaczęło pękać.  
Wataha nie powinna ze sobą walczyć – uczył się o tym, ale zaczął to naprawdę czuć dopiero, gdy stał się jednym z nich zaraz po przemianie zainicjowanej przez Dereka.  
Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego ze zmarszczką pogłębiającą się między brwiami.  
\- Oni potrzebują czasu – powtórzył uparcie Derek, zapewne z nadzieją, że coś tym ugra.  
Stiles jednak dzisiejszego dnia przestał okłamywać siebie.  
\- Czy pozwolisz mi na założenie watahy na twoim terytorium? – spytał, nie dając się zbić z tematu i Derek zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Po co pytasz, skoro i tak możesz zrobić co chcesz? Jesteś Prawdziwym Alfą, czyż nie? – odbił piłeczkę i w jego ustach brzmiało to jak obelga, którą Stiles przyjął na klatę jak zawsze.  
Nie tak próbowano go obrażać i Derek, jeśli chciał to tak poprowadzić, miał jeszcze wiele do nadrobienia.  
\- To proste – zaczął Stiles. – Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, odejdę. Przeniosę się do Kalifornii i będę doradcą Scotta – przyznał szczerze.  
\- Więc to ultimatum? – spytał Derek.  
\- Nie, to moje pytanie czy chcesz, żebyśmy byli razem. Nie zacząłbym podkradać ci członków watahy. Nie założyłbym jej, gdybyś powiedział mi, że tego nie zniesiesz. Pytam czy poradzisz sobie ze związkiem z równorzędnym alfą, a nie zerem, z którym zacząłeś spotykać się kilka miesięcy temu – przyznał gorzko. – Było ci łatwiej, gdy byłem pasywniejszy…  
\- Tylko nie byłeś pasywny – wtrącił Derek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.  
\- Pasywniejszy, instynktownie nie stanowiłem zagrożenia – poprawił się. – Walczysz ze mną czasem i wiem, że to po prostu część twojej natury, ale ja nie chcę ci niczego zabrać. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. To nie jest jednak sytuacja, w której mogę zrobić cokolwiek innego. Zapewniam cię, że moja wataha miałaby nie więcej niż trzech, czterech członków. Myślałem o ludziach śmiertelnie chorych, ale możesz ich sam wybrać – dodał i Derek spoglądał na niego nadal, jakby nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.  
Napięcie jednak znikło z powietrza i brał to za dobrą monetę.  
\- Nie odchodzę, ale nie mogę być Hale'em. Jestem alfą Stilinskim – powiedział, czując się odrobinę lepiej, gdy te słowa w końcu padły. – Cokolwiek nie zadecydujesz, nadal będę alfą Stilinskim i nic tego nie zmieni. Pytanie czy będziemy razem? Pozwolisz mi być swoim partnerem?  
Derek ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Stiles starał się nie poruszyć, ale nie było to łatwe. Jeszcze niedawno na tym dywanie żartowali z Kate o zapachu kawy, który nieustannie towarzyszył jego myślom o Dereku. Nie dodawał tylko, że ten aromat miał w sobie moc, ale również i gorycz, która była z nimi od zawsze. I może ta cholerna kawa była po prostu symbolem, który podsuwała mu podświadomość.  
\- Muszę spytać mojej rodziny… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Stiles. – Potrzebna jest mi twoja decyzja. Jeśli twoja matka uzna to za dobre posunięcie polityczne, mam to gdzieś. Pytam czy chcesz być nadal ze mną. Oni nie mają na mnie wpływu, nigdy nie powinni byli mieć, ale pozwoliłem dostać się im pod moją skórę – przyznał, czując do siebie niechęć, że przeżył Jacksona w szkole średniej, a Cora i Peter grali nim jak dzieckiem, gdy tylko tego chcieli.  
Spojrzał Derekowi prosto w oczy i Hale nie odwrócił wzroku. Po prostu bardzo powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Jak chcesz to załatwić? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.  
\- Jak chcesz to załatwić ty? Nie mam zobowiązań – przyznał Stiles, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Chcę od ciebie pierścień z symbolem twojej watahy i mojej watahy. Chcę, żeby były połączone i nasze nazwiska… - zaczął pospiesznie Derek i Stiles był zszokowany, że jego narzeczony potrafił tak szybko mówić.  
\- Stilinski-Hale? – zaproponował, a Derek tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W dowolnej kolejności, bo ja dam ci taki sam – poinformował go wilkołak. – I umowy. Mam kilka standardowych, które mi podesłano, ale napiszesz w nich cokolwiek chcesz.  
\- Nie chcę nic – odparł Stiles. – Musimy jednak podać do wiadomości nasze zaręczyny i chcę daty ślubu. To są moje żądania – przyznał, a Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby wcale nie był tym zaskoczony. – To dziwne, że przez myśl przeszło ci, że zdradzam cię z twoją emisariuszką, gdy pod twoim gabinetem jeszcze niedawno czekało stado modelek – przypomniał mu cierpko.  
Derek spoważniał niemal od razu.  
\- Nigdy cię nie podejrzewałem. Pomyślałem tylko… - zaczął Hale i urwał. – Kate spytała o datę ślubu i nie wydawałeś się zdenerwowany. Jakby ci już nie zależało. A mnie wkurza, że nie widujemy się prawie w ogóle. Że nie mamy nawet pięciu minut, żeby usiąść z kalendarzem. Pomyślałem…  
\- Że się zmęczyłem – odgadł Stiles. – Jestem zmęczony – potwierdził . – Jestem cholernie zmęczony. I naprawdę chciałbym mieć ten ślub już z głowy. To jest po prostu cholerny papierek, ale sądziłem, że jeśli doprowadzimy to do końca, kiedy na papierze będę Hale'em, oni mnie polubią. A powinienem wiedzieć, że taka magia nie istnieje. Może kamień filozoficzny załatwiłby sprawę, ale on istniał tylko w świecie Harry'ego Pottera.  
Derek przetarł twarz i podparł głowę dłońmi, spoglądając na niego z dziwną determinacją.  
\- Może jeszcze przejdą do tego na porządku dziennym – powiedział wilkołak i to nadal brzmiało jak życzenie, bardziej Dereka niż jego własne.  
Może jego narzeczony oszukiwał się nawet dłużej niż on sam.  
\- To nie miało racji bytu już na wstępie. Twoja matka czuła się oszukana tym, że Scott był McCallem i zrobiła z siebie idiotkę – przyznał szczerze. – I nadal mi nie ufa. Czeka, aż wyskoczę z czymś nowym. W końcu zostałem Prawdziwym Alfą i to też jest dla niej za wiele. Po prostu minęliśmy chwilę, gdy mogliśmy normalnie rozmawiać – odparł i Derek pokiwał głową, jakby to wszystko doskonale rozumiał.  
Stiles podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi, przyglądając się uważnie alfie siedzącemu na kanapie. Derek nie drgnął nawet, gdy podszedł do niego bliżej, więc wyciągnął rękę i objął dłonią chropowaty policzek, a potem złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że twoją prywatną przestrzeń zamieszkuje obcy alfa? – spytał cicho, starając się brzmieć seksownie, ale Derek warknął zirytowany, chwytając go mocno za nadgarstek.  
\- Nie przesadzaj – ostrzegł go narzeczony.

ooo

Stiles niepewnie przechadzał się między łóżkami pacjentów w śpiączce. Dyrektor szpitala był w niemałym szoku, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon po raz pierwszy, ale w ciągu doby dostarczył mu nazwiska rodzin, które zgodziły się spróbować. Derek nie towarzyszył mu, zostawiając cały ciężar decyzji na jego barkach. Wieść o tym, że zdecydował się założyć własną watahę rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy po całym mieście i coś z tym wspólnego mógł mieć fakt, że przestał nosić obrączkę od Dereka.  
Nadal czekali, aż dwie identyczne zostaną im dostarczone przez złotnika.  
Talia patrzyła na niego nadal z pewną dozą niepokoju, ale po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie starał się jej przypodobać. Nie zważał na słowa, gdy mówił do Cory oraz Laury. Peter znikł mu z oczu, gdy pojawili się na niedzielnym obiedzie, jakby bał się, że nareszcie wszystkie groźby zostaną spełnione.  
Nadal nie oddychał w ogromnym domu swobodnie, ale wiele niepokojów odeszło w przeszłość, zastąpione przez te całkiem nowe.  
Malia Tate leżała bezwładnie na jednym z łóżek, wyglądając na drobną i zaniedbaną. Matka – jej jedyna rodzina, zgodziła się bez wahania. Znała cenę, ale Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli jej oboje płacić, jeśli ugryzienie nie zostałoby przyjęte.  
Oczywiście Dar dla zdrowych byłby łatwiejszym, ale nie chciał wybierać z kolejek, które się do niego ustawiały. Zamierzał faktycznie podarować komuś życie i dlatego tak skrupulatnie planował każdy ruch.  
Zatopił zęby w szczupłym nadgarstku i z ust dziewczyny wydobyło się westchnienie.  
\- Malia – zapłakała jej matka i Stiles poczuł wyraźnie jak między nimi powstaje więź.  
Dziewczyna się nie obudziła, ale miała jeszcze na to czas. Sądząc po reakcji lekarzy i pielęgniarek, to westchnienie było pierwszym, które wydała z siebie od prawie trzech lat.  
Położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, która nie mogła przestać łkać i spojrzał na szefa oddziału.  
\- Gdzie jest druga dziewczyna? – spytał półgłosem, nie chcąc przeszkadzać pani Tate.

ooo

Kira Yukimura posiadała miecz i Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego coś podobnego miałoby wisieć nad łóżkiem kogokolwiek dopóki nie spotkał się oko w oko z jej babką. Kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem, od którego zaschło mu w gardle i skinęła głową, jakby oddawała mu w ten sposób wyrazy szacunku. Już dawno nie był tak przestraszony.  
Kobieta miała w sobie magię, nie taką jak on czy inne wilkołaki, ale na tyle podobną, aby rozpoznał ją jako jedną ze swoich. Podobnie jak pogrążona w głębokim śnie Kira, nie była człowiekiem.  
\- Kitsune – podpowiedziała mu starsza kobieta.  
Stiles nie mógł zastanawiać się jak wiele lat miała, skoro jej skóra była tak poznaczona zmarszczkami. Kira wydawał się przy niej zaledwie dzieckiem, a podejrzewał, że są oboje równolatkami. Zapadła zresztą w śpiączkę podczas burzy, gdy nad miastem było niemal jasno od piorunów. Pomyśleć by mógł ktoś, że tyle wysokich budynków zadziała niczym magnes na błyskawice, ale Kira nieszczęśliwie weszła w kontakt z jedną.  
\- Jej moce nie powinny były się przebudzić jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych lat – odparła pani Yukimura. – Dopiero, kiedy najstarsza z rodu odchodzi, wnuk lub skrajnych sytuacjach któreś z dzieci przejmuje magiczną schedę.  
Stiles nie wiedział zbyt wiele o kitsune, ale zaczynał dostrzegać swoją ignorancję.  
\- Jej moc przebudziła się za wcześnie – ciągnęła dalej kobieta.  
A on słuchał jej w pełni uważnie, nie wiedząc jak ją pocieszyć.  
\- Nie wiem czy będę potrafił wam pomóc – przyznał szczerze, widząc, że rodzina zdążyła się pogodzić z tym, że Kira od ponad dwóch lat leżała tutaj nieprzytomna.  
Pani Yukimura uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby zaraz miała delikatnie pouczyć swojego ucznia i nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby została jego mentorką. Spokój, który bił od niej przypominał to samo uczucie, które miał, gdy wokół znajdowali się emisariusze. Mogłaby być jednym z nich, ale najwyraźniej nigdy nie była tym zainteresowana.  
\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie wiele dni – przyznał kobieta. – Kira potrzebuje silnej watahy…  
\- Porozmawiam z alfą Hale – wszedł jej w słowo.  
Pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Nie dużej watahy, silnej – podkreśliła, przyglądając mu się spokojnie. – Więzi, która mocno nią wstrząśnie i pozwoli magii ustabilizować się. Zwalczyłeś to chłopcze i dlatego jesteś w stanie jej pomóc. Nasza rodzina stała obok Hale'ów, ale ten jeden raz nie mogli nam pomóc – dodała, a on nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
Brał pod uwagę tylko przemienianie ludzi, ale rodzina Yukimura musiała mieć specjalne względy ordynatora oddziału, co wcale jakoś go nie dziwiło. Albo ta piekielna staruszka miała swoje metody, aby wyperswadować ludziom wszystko. W zasadzie on sam czuł się już przekonany i splótł swoją dłoń z ręką Kiry, zastanawiając się czy na pewno wszystko dobrze zapamiętał z wykładów, które miał tak dawno. Powinien jakoś zainicjować więź, ale zanim zdążył się skupić, poczuł impuls, który przechodził od młodej kitsune wprost do niego i chociaż ręka mu zdrętwiała, nie puścił jej palców.  
Jeśli w niej były nadal resztki energii feralnej błyskawicy, miał nadzieję, że oboje to przeżyją. Zagryzł wargę, nie chcąc jęknąć z bólu i kiedy otworzył oczy, Kira wpatrywała się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Huh – wyrwało się jej i rozejrzała się wokół, zdezorientowana.  
\- Kira to jest Stiles – powiedziała pani Yukimura, a oni nadal trzymali się za ręce co nagle stało się bardzo niezręczne.  
Stiles próbował zabrać dłoń, ale kitsune nie puszczała. Zaczęła się tylko przyglądać ich złączonym rękom, jakby nagle mocno ją zafascynowały. Czuł ją poprzez więź, która się uformowała i instynkt podpowiadał mu, że członkowie jego watahy są cali i zdrowi. W większych grupach to wrażenie dzieliło się na dziesiątki jednostek i nie było tak mocne. Derek opowiadał mu o tym, gdy mijali przypadkowo na chodniku członków jego watahy. Nie znał ich nawet z imienia.  
\- Jestem Kira, ale to już wiesz. Wiedziałam, że to wiesz, ale nie wiem czemu to powiedziałam – zaczęła kitsune z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Widzisz mnie w piżamie – dodała, spoglądając na swój mało wyjściowy strój.  
Stiles wyrwał w końcu swoją rękę z westchnieniem ulgi.  
\- Musi zbadać ją lekarz, to chyba uszkodzenie mózgu – poinformował staruszkę, czując się okropnie, zabierając jej resztki nadziei.  
Pani Yukimura zaśmiała się jednak lekko.  
\- Nie, to Kira – oznajmiła mu kobieta i Stiles miał ochotę walnąć się dłonią w twarz.

ooo

Derek przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, gdy kładli się do łóżka i Stiles położył się płasko jak kłoda na tej połowie, która należała do niego. Nie rozmawiali wiele podczas kolacji. Hale był zajęty rozmową z Kate i ustalaniem ostatnich detali dotyczących oficjalnego przedstawienia jej jako emisariuszki. Miała odbyć się ceremonia. Prywatne powitanie mieli już za sobą, ale Derek najwyraźniej zamierzał z tego zrobić sprawę polityczną, oficjalnie przeciwstawiając się wujowi, którego macki przestały sięgać już tak daleko.  
Peter nie wpadł do ich mieszkania od ponad tygodnia i jego nieprzyjemny zapach zaczął wietrzeć.  
Stiles zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć Derekowi o Malii i Kirze. Nie miał obowiązków zdawania raportów, ale zwykła rozmowa na pewno pomogłaby mu. Kira była dość kłopotliwa. Potykała się i zaczynał się bać, że kitsune przypadkowo dokona harakiri tym wielkim rodowym mieczem. Malia była dziwna. Przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę, a potem spytała dlaczego pachniał jajecznicą.  
I może nie powinien był robić Derekowi śniadania przed tym jak wyruszył dawać ukojenie chorym i cierpiącym.  
\- Stajesz się silniejszy – powiedział w końcu alfa, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był jego własnym zwierzchnikiem.  
Normalnie brzmiałoby to jak komplement, ale w jego tonie było coś nieprzyjemnego i Stiles westchnął.  
\- Jest ich tylko dwie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Rodzina Yukimura jest potężna, stara – poinformował go Derek neutralnym tonem.  
\- Nie brałem Kiry pod uwagę, ale tej kobiecie trudno powiedzieć nie – przyznał cierpko i przez jego ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na wspomnienie upiornej staruszki.  
Ona na pewno wiedziała jak używać katany. Nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości.  
\- Dlaczego kobiety? – spytał Derek nagle.  
\- Nie jestem seksistą – odparł Stiles. – Dlaczego nie? Będą ładnie wyglądać na naszym ślubie – stwierdził, orientując się nagle, że lista gości zaczęła się wydłużać. – Chryste, muszę zadzwonić do Scotta – przypomniał sobie i niemal czuł jak Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj. Powiedziałem mu o wszystkim. Rafael nie był bardzo zaskoczony – westchnął wilkołak. – W zasadzie ja też nie jestem. Byłeś za długo alfą, żeby podporządkować się watasze.  
\- Scott się nie liczy – prychnął Stiles.  
\- McCall miał szczęście mieć cię wtedy przy sobie i przez tyle lat przy nim stałeś. Chcę mieć to samo szczęście, ale bez jakiegoś konkretnego terminu końca. Aż do śmierci – powiedział Derek nagle, odwracając się na bok i Stiles przygryzł wargę, widząc, że jego oczy błyszczą czerwienią.  
Wiedział, że sam instynktownie odpowiedział, alfa przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, oswajając się z tym widokiem. Czymś, co było dla nich jeszcze całkiem nowe. Czasami, kiedy mył zęby przed lustrem, wzdrygał się, gdy jego oczy zaczynały błyskać czerwienią. Instynktownie wyczuwał zagrożenie, nadal pamiętając spotkanie z konkurentem papy McCalla w lasach Beacon Hills. Oczywiście teraz nie rzucał się z koktajlem Mołotowa na każdego wilkołaka w pobliżu, ale odruch mu pozostał.  
Derek pochylił się do przodu, łącząc ich usta w przyjemnie delikatnym pocałunku. Spletli palce jak to mieli w zwyczaju i chociaż tym razem metalowe obrączki nie starły się ze sobą – już niedługo miało się to zmienić. Pierścień, który dostał poprzednio spoczywał bezpiecznie w puzderku na dole szafy, którą dzielili.  
\- Scott chciał finansować twoje działania – powiedział Derek, przerzucając się na skubanie jego karku, więc Stiles odgiął się lekko, robiąc mu tylko więcej miejsca.  
\- Taaaak – odparł, starając się brzmieć na relatywnie zainteresowanego.  
\- Powiedziałem mu, że fundusz związku watach naszego kraju jest automatycznie przekazywany pierwszemu Prawdziwemu Alfie, który się pojawia – ciągnął dalej Derek, zaskakująco składnie jak na kogoś, kto maltretował jego skórę, jednocześnie starając się pozbawić go spodni.  
Zawsze podziwiał go za to, że Hale potrafił wykonywać wiele czynności na raz.  
\- I dodałem, że ten ślub jest tylko dla pieniędzy – dodał Derek i Stiles prychnął. – Scott chyba zamierza do ciebie oddzwonić, ale Allison śmiała się tak głośno, że niedosłyszałem tego jego mamrotania.  
\- Wykazujesz kompletny brak szacunku w stosunku do alfy Kalifornii – zauważył Stiles, starając się brzmieć karcąco.  
Wiedział jednak, że Derek nie odniósłby się w stosunku do Scotta tak rażąco niestosownie, gdyby to nie była prywatna rozmowa. Jego przyjaciela nie należało zresztą lekceważyć, bo Scott potrafił zaskakiwać, gdy tego chciał. Miał nie najgorsze wyczucie chwili, chociaż czasami ponosiły go wilkołacze instynkty. Allison temperowała je, ale Melissa twierdziła, że po ojcu był trochę temperamentny. A ona przecież wiedziała najlepiej.  
\- Bogowie, ale zaraz poszanuję ciebie – powiedział Derek, wypychając biodra do przodu, aby ich uwolnione z materiału penisy mogły się w końcu otrzeć o siebie.  
Stiles nie mógł nie zacząć się śmiać.  
\- Tego słowa nie używa się w ten sposób. Nie w tym znaczeniu – poinformował swojego kochanka, rozkładając bezwstydnie szerzej nogi.

ooo

Talia spoglądała na niego z poprzeczną zmarszczką między brwiami, która mogła jej już tak zostać. I może Stiles był powodem, dla którego ta piękna kobieta dorobiła się tak głębokich bruzd. Pani Yukimura uśmiechała się dobrotliwie, ale nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że staruszka stanowi jedno z największych zagrożeń w pomieszczeniu.  
Stiles zastanawiał się nad zatrudnieniem jej jako swojego ochroniarza, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta może stać się jego rzecznikiem. Brzmiało to lepiej, ale w jego głowie było po prostu synonimem. Może nie zorientowałaby się nawet, że w jej towarzystwie trzęsły mu się kolana.  
\- Wataha – powiedziała Talia.  
\- Nie mam obowiązku spowiadać się przed tobą. Derek został poinformowany. Zasady gry się zmieniły – poinformował ją, wysuwając do przodu listę, na której figurowały zaledwie trzy nazwiska w tym jedno jego własne.  
\- Stiles – zaczęła Laura, ale spojrzał na nią, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.  
\- Alfo Stilinski – odparł i siostra Dereka uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Przekażę to naszym prawnikom do zatwierdzenia – oznajmiła mu Laura, biorąc papierek w dłoń, zanim jej matka zdążyła po niego sięgnąć.  
Nie umknął mu ten ruch i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, gdy Talia nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Laura zawsze trzymała się od niego na dystans, ale przeważnie przez swoje przepracowanie. Jako jedyny z Hale'ów wydawała się nieskora do pochopnych decyzji i neutralna tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Nie sprzeciwiała się rodzinie, ale głównie płynęła z prądem.  
\- Rozumiem, że Kira czuje się lepiej – zaczęła Talia, spoglądając na staruszkę, która jako jedyna usiadła przy długim stole.  
Nie umknęło mu, że i Derek trzymał się od niej na dystans. Mieli ogromne szczęście, że kitsune przeważnie trzymały się z dala od wszelkich konfliktów i gen uaktywniał się tylko raz na sto lat w jednej rodzinie. Zdążył nadrobić trochę faktów o lisołakach i trochę zaskoczony odkrył, że Kira była pierwszą, która wstąpiła do watahy od tysiąclecia. Próbowano oczywiście zwabiać całe rodziny obietnicami, ale kitsune nigdy nie były zainteresowane tak długą współpracą.  
Planował odczekać kilka miesięcy i przyjąć kogoś jeszcze do swojej watahy, a potem zaproponować Kirze wolność, gdy jej stan ustabilizowałby się na tyle, aby magia nie brała nad nią kontroli. Na razie potrzebował jej do pracy z Malią, której przemiana nie wychodziła zbyt dobrze. Scott nagle stawał się w jego oczach pojętnym uczniem.  
Nie chciał tłamsić Kiry w układzie, który nie był częścią jej natury, chociaż dla własnego dobra zatrzymałby jej babkę, która teraz wpatrywała się w Dereka z radosnym uśmiechem.  
\- Och, pamiętam cię, gdy byłeś jeszcze małym chłopcem – powiedziała pani Yukimura. – Wyrosłeś na cudownego młodzieńca. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardzo dobrze traktował Stilesa. Chłopiec ma złote serce – zaczęła kobieta.  
Derek przeniósł nerwowo ciężar z lewej nogi na prawą, pewnie nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. Stiles sam uśmiechał się jak głupek, chcąc ukryć swoje zmieszanie. Kiedy lekko rozwodnione oczy staruszki spoczęły na nim, czuł się tak, jakby patrzyła wprost na jego duszę i to nie było miłe uczucie.

ooo

Malia po raz dziesiąty straciła panowanie nad sobą i Stiles westchnął, zastanawiając się czy fakt, że nie był seksistą oraz jego homoseksualizm uprawniały go do uderzenia dziewczyny. Allison przyłożyłaby mu na pewno za takie myśli, ale jej tutaj nie było. I nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieszkała w jego głowie. Kira kręciła się po mieszkaniu, korzystając z tego, że Derek i Kate pracowali poza domem.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ten zapach – poinformowała go kitsune, marszcząc nos.  
\- Kate jest emisariuszką. Musi tutaj śmierdzieć ziołami, przyzwyczaisz się – odparł, kierując całą swoją uwagę na Malię, która zaciskała swoje małe dłonie w pięści.  
Nadal chodziła na rehabilitację po wybudzeniu, więc nie ćwiczyli niczego zaawansowanego. Nie planował prowadzić wojen dzięki swojej watasze, więc militarne wyszkolenie było im zbędne. Musieli się tylko dobrze poznać zanim nadejdzie pełnia.  
\- Nie, to nie to – odparła Kira. – Pachnie tutaj… pustką – powiedziała, a potem zaśmiała się z własnych słów. – Czy pustka może mieć zapach? To niedorzeczne – oznajmiła sobie i może kiedy spała często rozmawiała sama z sobą, bo ten nawyk jej pozostał.  
Stiles zastanawiał się jakim cudem skończył z dwiema nastolatkami jako podopiecznymi, ale to chyba była kara za to, że wypominał Scottowi pierwsze lata wilkołaczych głupot. Karma trafiła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.  
\- Wszystko ma zapach – odparł. – Czasem twój mózg szuka też instynktownych powiązań. Magia jednak ma wiele obliczy, więc może mieszać z twoimi zmysłami.  
\- Dalej czuję tutaj pustkę – odparła Kira. – Czy mogłabym tutaj zostawić moją katanę?  
Oderwał się od Malii i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.  
\- Kategorycznie odmawiam – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, chociaż przypomniała mu się scena z Bodyguarda, gdzie Houston mierzyła kataną w stronę Kevina Costnera.  
Nie był pewien czy Derek zgodziłby się na roleplay ani kto byłby Whitney w tym przypadku.

ooo

Scott jak można się było tego spodziewać – trochę ześwirował. Wgapiał się w niego poprzez ekran komputera i otwierał usta niczym ryba, którą wyjęto z wody. Papa McCall kręcił się gdzieś w tle, podobnie jak jego własny ojciec, który marszczył brwi z taką intensywnością, że szyby rezonowały, aż w Nowym Jorku. Nie spodziewał się tak ciepłego przyjęcia.  
\- Nie miałem innego wyjścia – odparł.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie, Stiles. Obaj mnie okłamaliście. Powiedziałeś, że to świetni ludzie, którzy zaczynają cię akceptować – przypomniał mu sucho ojciec.  
Rafael uniósł brew w górę, jakby chciał zapytać 'poważnie'? Nawet teraz były dziesiątki powodów, dla których faceta nie cierpiał.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że moja rodzina… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Hale, czy ty też zamierzasz mnie właśnie okłamać? – spytał jego ojciec, wchodząc wilkołakowi w słowo.  
Nie miał pojęcia czy to może nie moc szeryfa. Albo _spojrzenia prawdy_. Albo czegoś w ten deseń. Derek bowiem spiął się, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu prawie boleśnie. A jego ojciec nie spoglądał nawet w stronę monitora ustawionego w ich salonie – w Beacon Hills – komputera.  
Kiedyś marzył, aby nauczyć się tej sztuczki. Potem miał nadzieję, że to genetyczne, ale mógł śnić dalej. Tylko _brwi mroku Dereka_ przechodziły z pokolenia na pokolenie.  
\- Nie, proszę pana – dodał jego narzeczony, gdy cisza się przedłużała.  
Papa McCall miał czelność prychnąć, jakby większego ubawu nie miał dawno. Może było coś w tym, że trzy alfy niemal uginały swoje karki przed człowiekiem. Jednak jego ojciec miał broń i potrafił jej użyć. Specjalizował się też w przesłuchiwaniu podejrzanych i po Beacon Hills chodziły plotki, że wystarczyło mu zerknąć na delikwenta, aby wiedzieć co jest grane, a ptaszek śpiewał.  
Stiles jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie odczuł tak tej mocy, a sądził, że zatajenie tego, że Scott został ugryziony było najgłupszą rzeczą jaką zrobili. W końcu jego szlaban teoretycznie nadal trwał. Miał skończyć się dopiero w jego pięćdziesiąte urodziny.  
\- Tak właśnie myślałem – powiedział jego ojciec, spoglądając na nich wprost. – Przemyślałeś to synu? – spytał w końcu zmartwiony.  
\- Wybrałem dwie dziewczyny. Zapadły na śpiączkę. To była ich jedyna szansa – odparł spokojnie, wiedząc, że przynajmniej tę decyzję jego ojciec poprze. – Obie są już przytomne. Kira i Malia – dodał, odchrząkując.  
\- Babcia jednej z nich to Yukimura – wtrącił Derek, a oczy papy McCalla stały się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Yukimura? Masz w watasze pieprzone kitsune? Noshiko zdecydowała teraz o wzięciu stron? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Rafael. – Powiesz mi, Hale, że to zbieg okoliczności, że twój narzeczony stworzył watahę mieszając się z Yukimurą? – spytał McCall i ton jego wypowiedzi jednoznacznie sugerował, że nie wierzył w ani jednego jego słowo.  
Jakby nie znali się od lat.  
\- Hej! – warknął jego ojciec, chyba orientując się co jest grane. – Stiles pieprzy politykę.  
\- I polityka pieprzy jego, bądź tego pewien – prychnął McCall.  
Stiles czknął, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu wydarzeń, ale co gorsza laptop Scotta spadł ze stołu, gdy jego własny ojciec rzucił się na Rafaela, zapewne tracąc cierpliwość. Czuł cholerne rumieńce na twarzy i nie miał ochoty spoglądać w twarz Dereka. Ich życie prywatne nigdy nie powinno być wyciągane w ten sposób na wierzch.  
\- Scott! Uspokój ich – krzyknął do mikrofonu, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie postanowił się temu przyglądać z boku.  
\- Staram się! – odkrzyknął McCall, a potem z komputera wydostało się ostrzegawcze warknięcie, całkiem w zasadzie znajome.  
Stiles wyłączył komputer i uderzył głową o blat.  
\- Poszło całkiem nie najgorzej – stwierdził ostrożnie Derek.  
\- Rafael jest tak bardzo martwy – odparł Stiles. – I dla twojej wiadomości; nie jestem marionetką – wymruczał upokorzony w stronę dywanu.  
\- McCall wie to. Jest zaskoczony. Pewnie trochę zazdrosny, że tworzysz watahę, którą zawsze chciał, aby poprowadził jego syn – poinformował go spokojnie. – Yukimura będzie musiała stawić się na najbliższej konferencji. To jest sprawa polityczna. Wiem, że podjęła tę decyzję, ponieważ coś wisi w powietrzu i najwyraźniej uważa, że nie poradzimy sobie sami. Jednak pozostali muszą być poinformowani.  
Stiles nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Próba nawiązania kontaktu z Kanadyjczykami spełzła na niczym. Czternaście watah od tak rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Na granicy trwało właśnie zamieszanie, ponieważ pomniejsze grupy zaczęły podejrzewać tamtejszych łowców o zorganizowane ataki. Jednak porozumienia z połowy dwudziestego wieku do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie zostały aż tak naruszone. I to co widzieli podczas konferencji, przekraczało możliwości rodzin stojących na straży równowagi. Ich magia była szczątkowa. A ci, którzy posiadali zdolności – jak Kate, postanawiali służyć jako emisariusze i w ten sposób wpływać na politykę watah. Rodziny łowców miały wielopokoleniową tradycję, niekiedy znały alfy od dziecka współpracując z wilkołakami. Zagrożenia nie ograniczały się w końcu tylko do zbuntowanych omeg czy alf, które chciały zagarnąć więcej władzy dla siebie jak w przypadku tego mężczyzny , który ugryzł Scotta, a potem chciał zaatakować Chrisa Argenta, który niedawno odszedł na emeryturę.  
Takie przypadki jak ten z darach wymagały współpracy tych, którzy od zawsze polowali na zło oraz magii, która umożliwiła im wyśledzenie stworzenia.  
Coś podobnego miało miejsce teraz. Jeśli watahy Kanady zniknęły od tak, a coś blokowało kontakt z rozproszonymi wilkołakami, dotyczyło to nie tylko supernaturalnej części społeczeństwa. Ludzie pozostawali narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo tym bardziej, ponieważ pozbawieni opieki watah, stawali się łatwym łupem dla tych, którzy nigdy nie przestrzegali kodu.  
Argentowie starali się użyć swoich wpływów, aby pozostali zebrali się wokół alf, chroniąc ich magię, która wydawała się zagrożona najbardziej. Nie wszystkim jednak to odpowiadało i zaczynało dochodzić do starć. Stiles zastanawiał się nawet czy nie taki był plan od samego początku – skłócić ich ze sobą.  
McCall zawsze był rządny władzy. I po jego reakcji widział już, że decyzja Yukimury o oddaniu mu wnuczki pod opiekę nie spotka się z gorącym przyjęciem. Nie planował używać swojej pozycji, ale mógł nie mieć wyjścia. A powoływanie się na tradycję, ponieważ zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że jego moc sięgnęła po więcej – nie miał nic wspólnego z jego naturalnymi zdolnościami do prowadzenia i rządzenia.  
Miał w planach być taką Kate i doradzać. Decyzja miała pozostać dla innych.

ooo

Kira powaliła go na trawnik z nadzwyczajną sprawnością. Nie spodziewał się po niej tak gwałtownych ruchów i spoglądał z poziomu ziemi na jej zadowoloną z siebie minę. Noshiko huśtała się powoli, czytając jedną w tych swoich starych ksiąg, w których znaczki skutecznie go odpędziły. To mógł być nawet starochiński – nie byłby bardzo zaskoczony.  
Derek z góry założył, że pomoc Kate nie będzie mu potrzebna i faktycznie pani Yukimura swoim spokojem równoważyła go doskonale. Nie mówiła wiele, ale kiedy wypowiadała już słowa- należało słuchać. I Kira bez mrugnięcia okiem wykonywała jej polecenia. Kontrola Malii nad sobą wzrosła od kiedy dziewczyna myślała o swojej matce i siostrze, która zginęła w tym samym wypadku, po którym zapadła w śpiączkę.  
\- Jeszcze raz – zdecydowała Yukimura, a Kira podała mu dłoń, aby podnieść go z trawnika.  
Przyjął pozycję, ale był całkiem świadom tego, że dziewczyna grała nieczysto. Była równie szybka co on, ale wykorzystywała broń, do której on nie miał dostępu. Jej ogony połyskiwały delikatnie, ale przez większość czasu pozostawały niewidoczne. I to one były najgorsze. Kiedy uskoczył przed jednym, umknął drugiemu, zawsze któryś podcinał go w końcu. I lądował na plecach.  
Nie był pewien czy ten trening był dla niego, Kiry czy żeby uświadomić mu wyższość kitsune nad każdym. Nigdzie jednak w żadnym z podań nie zaznaczono, że Prawdziwy Alfa ma obowiązek być sprawnym fizycznie. Mądrość i zrozumienie stanowiły główne cechy przywódcy. Walczyć mógł każdy i dlatego alfy posiadały tak wielkie watahy. Jednak to one decydowały co zrobić z tymi siłami.  
Upadł z głośnym gruchnięciem, a Malia zaklaskała radośnie, jakby Kira spuszczająca mu łomot udowadniała wyższość kobiet nad mężczyznami. Nigdy nie był szowinistą, ale zaczynał nienawidzić płci przeciwnej. Jak dla niego nie były nawet tak pociągające, chociaż miał świadomość tego, że jego podopieczne były dość ładne. Oglądano się za nimi na ulicy, gdy spędzali czas razem, starając się poznać lepiej.  
Dziewczęta miały do narobienia kilka lat, więc kino i teatr stały się głównymi celami ich wędrówek. Wiedział, że Noshiko i pani Tate zabrały je na zakupy, ale tego tematu unikał jak ognia. Starały się być nastolatkami i w pełni to rozumiał. Zaczynał też odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, bo obie wciągnął w grę, która mogła nie rozegrać się na ich korzyść.  
Noshiko uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, chyba czekając aż się podniesie. Miał zaprotestować, ale kobieta uśmiechnęła się wrednie.  
\- Teraz Malia – zdecydowała.  
Tate spojrzała na zadowoloną z siebie Kirę nie kryjąc przerażenia.  
Stiles nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się wrednie.

ooo

Derek rozmasowywał skroń, wciąż pochylając się jednak nad swoim laptopem. Stiles pamiętał doskonale te bóle głowy, które przychodziły, gdy pracował zbyt długo, więc zabrał mu komputer z kolan i ściągnął okulary.  
\- Koniec na dzisiaj – zdecydował, odkładając własną książkę.  
Okulary Dereka odłożył na stolik.  
Kate siedziała tak cicho w swoim pokoju, że to było prawie tak, jakby nadal mieszkali sami. Nadal przeszukiwała księgi, aby znaleźć odpowiedzi na najbardziej dręczące ich pytania. Większość emisariuszy poświęciła się wyjaśnieniu opętania, którego byli świadkiem, ale na razie bez wymiernych skutków.  
\- Mam jeszcze dwa listy do przeczytania – powiedział Derek, przeciągając się na kanapie.  
Kołnierzyk zaczynał wbijać mu się w szyję i Stiles nie mógł pojąć jak wilkołak wytrzymywał w czymś, co tak mocno opinało jego kark. Odpiął kilka guzików koszuli swojego narzeczonego, odsłaniając kępkę ciemnych włosów i wsadził tam nos, nie starając się nawet udawać, że to przypadkowe działanie.  
Derek prychnął, ale objął go mocniej.  
\- Nasze obrączki będą jutro do odebrania – poinformował go miękko Hale.  
\- Doskonale – odparł Stiles.  
\- Laura odbierze je w drodze do domu. Ja kupię mleko. Chciała usiąść z nami wieczorem nad kalendarzem. Ona planuje większość rodzinnych eventów. Moglibyśmy nareszcie porozmawiać o konkretach – rzucił mimochodem Derek.  
Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. Derek był cholernie ciepły, chociaż jego ciało śmierdziało ziołami po godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie Kate. Mógł wyczuć gdzie emisariuszka dotknęła jego kochanka, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć czy to mu przeszkadza. Nie czuł w niej zagrożenia. Nie czyhała na jego chłopaka jak pozostałe. I zawsze ograniczała się do jego ramienia, jakby pozostałe strefy alfy były zakazane. Co było nawet bardziej niż w porządku. Lubił, gdy takie kwestie były jasne i klarowne dla wszystkich.  
\- Powinienem zabrać Noshiko? – spytał starając się brzmieć dowcipnie.  
Derek jednak się nie zaśmiał.  
\- To byłby dobry pomysł. Byłoby tak oficjalnie – odparł jego narzeczony. – Moja matka też powinna być obecna. Albo Kate.  
\- Głosuję za Kate – wtrącił pospiesznie Stiles.  
I Derek prychnął.  
\- Zawsze głosujesz za Kate – odparł Hale i to była szczera prawda.  
\- Zawsze głosuję za racjonalnymi ludźmi – poinformował go, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulę.  
Pod jego dłońmi coś nieprzyjemnie mrowiło, czego do końca nie rozumiał. Ciało Dereka zawsze emanowało ciepłem, ale teraz wydawało mu się, że jego kochanek jest przemęczony. Migrena też nie była czymś normalnym dla wilkołaków i Stiles zamknął oczy, starając się dojść do tego, co jest nie tak. To połączenie, którego nawiązywania nauczyła ich Kate, było zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie potrafił chwycić za nić, która prześlizgiwała mu się między palcami. Nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że oddalili się od siebie, gdy przestał być członkiem watahy Dereka, ale nie sądził, że odczuje to również fizycznie.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedział, nie wiedząc za bardzo skąd wzięło się u niego to uczucie.  
Może dostał w głowę za mocno od Kiry. Jej ogony były cholernie niebezpieczne, a Noshiko twierdziła, że jej wnuczka nie opanowała jeszcze pełni swojej mocy. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jaka Kira będzie, gdy w pełni dorośnie.  
\- Moja matka powiedziała dzisiaj dokładnie to samo – odparł Derek. – Kate sprawdziła nasz dom. A potem posiadłość watahy, ale niczego nie znalazła.  
Stiles skinął głową przyjmując to do wiadomości. I zapisał w pamięci, aby poprosić Noshiko o ingerencję.

ooo

Kira spoglądała na niego wyraźnie rozbawiona i Malia też uśmiechała się krzywo.  
\- Podskakujesz tak, jakbyście mieli dopiero się zaręczyć – powiedziała Tate. – Jesteś taką dziewczyną.  
\- Hej! To nie jest obelga. Przynajmniej nie w tym towarzystwie – rzucił, spoglądając wymownie na milczącą Noshiko.  
Kobieta rozglądała się ciekawie po ścianach windy, jakby widziała o wiele więcej niż lustra, w których Kira poprawiała makijaż. Kiedy powiedział im o tym, że chciał, aby któraś z nich asystowała mu przy przygotowaniach ślubnych, nie spodziewał się, że uznają to za zaproszenie. Żadna jednak nie chciała zrezygnować i chcąc nie chcąc był otoczony przez trzy kobiety, których jego zdanie nie obchodziło. Był pewien, że wybiorą doskonałą datę ślubu i to będzie piękna ceremonia. Planował też jak z Derekiem uciekną, aby pobrać się bardziej w ich stylu. Wraz z Kate oraz Laurą – zostali po prostu otoczeni.  
Otworzył drzwi apartamentu, wpuszczając je do środka i krzyknął żartobliwie;  
\- Kochanie, jestem w domu!  
Odpowiedziała mu jednak pustka.  
Laura stała po środku salonu z puzderkiem w dłoni i wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną.  
\- Nie ma go z tobą? – spytała i Stiles poczuł jak coś zaciska się wokół jego gardła. – Nie przyszedł do pracy. Myślałam, że świętujecie – dodała i jej oczy zrobiły się większe na widok Nishiko.  
Stiles instynktownie odwrócił się i dostrzegł, że staruszka trzyma w dłoni swoją wielką katanę. Jak ukryła ją pod garsonką – stanowiło to dla niego tajemnicę.  
\- Co do? – wyrwało mu się, ale oczy Kiry zabłyszczały złotem.  
\- Pustka – powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Nogitsune – dodała Nishiko.

ooo

Stiles czuł się tak, jakby jego świat się zatrzymał. Albo przynajmniej poważnie zwolnił. Laura mówiła do niego, tego był pewien. Jej usta poruszały się, ale nie słyszał słów. Nie miały znaczenia. Doskonale wiedział czym jest nogitsune. Przeczytał wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w dłonie, gdy próbował się dowiedzieć więcej o Kirze i jej rodzinie. Istota tak potężna oczywiście nie umknęła jego uwadze, ale skupiał się wtedy głównie na możliwościach rodziny Yukimura.  
Legenda głosiła, że jedna z protoplastek rodu miała nieprzyjemność zetknąć się z kitsune, która przeszła na Złą Stronę Mocy.  
Noshiko powoli obchodziła wszystkie ściany, jakby szukała niebezpieczeństwa i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiadomo jak długo wstrzymuje oddech. Powietrze ponownie dostało się do jego płuc, a zmieszane emocje ich wszystkich, wypełniły jego klatkę piersiową, jakby nie miał własnych, z którymi nie potrafił sobie poradzić.  
Przestrzeń wypełniła się dźwiękami; przyspieszonym oddechem Malii, pytaniami Kiry i słowami Laury, która chyba próbowała wyjaśnić, że przyszła tutaj zaledwie kilka minut przed nimi. Derek równie dobrze jednak mógł zostać porwany już o poranku. Stiles nie potrafił zrozumieć tylko dlaczego nigdzie nie było śladów walki.  
Ich salon wyglądał normalnie. Tak bardzo wszystko było na swoim miejscu, że miał ochotę krzyczeć.  
\- Gdzie jest Kate? – spytał nagle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że emisariuszka zawsze przebywała z alfą.  
Bardzo rzadko rozdzielali się. Takie było jej zadanie. I jeśli nawet nie porwano ich razem, jeśli leżała nieprzytomna w pokoju nie wiadomo jak długo podczas, gdy oni obradowali nad niczym, mogła wyśledzić Dereka. Dokładnie tak jak znalazła jego.  
Ruszył w stronę jej pokoju, ale Noshiko zagrodziła mu drogę. Jej katana połyskiwała dziwnym światłem i nie chciał rozgryzać jak stary był to artefakt. Przy niej, miecz Kiry wydawał się dziecinną zabawką. Na szczęście lub nie – on nie pojawiał się magicznie, gdy dziewczyna tego potrzebowała. A czuł, że ten jeden raz będą potrzebowali wsparcia.  
\- Kate? Emisariuszka? – spytała Yukimura i przekręciła głowę lekko w lewo.  
Ten ruch był nieprzyjemnie nienaturalny. Przypominał mu o dziewczynce z 'Egzorcysty', którego obejrzeli ze Scottem, gdy Melissa miała wrócić raz później do domu. Nie spał tydzień. I sądził, że wspomnienie Noshiko, utrzyma go w przytomności jeszcze dłużej.  
Wydawać by się mogło, że nasłuchiwała, ale widział jak jej oczy błyszczały ogniem. W odróżnieniu od wilkołaków, kitsune rzadko ujawniały swoją moc. Noshiko nie użyła jej przy nim do tej pory, ale zaczynał dostrzegać płomienie wokół jej sylwetki, które układały się na wzór lisa. Ogony, podzielone na kilka były tylko dowodem jak wiele walk przeżyła. Jak ciężkie one były.  
Kira wzięła głębszy wdech przyoblekając się we własny jasny płomień, który przypominał trochę rozbłysk błyskawicy. Nie tak silny, ale za to stały. I w świetle, które biło z jej ciała zaczynał dostrzegać, że w powietrzu unosiły się nici magii. Ich nieprzyjemny szarawy kolor kojarzył się jedynie ze śmiercią i zwątpieniem. A jednak nie wyczuli tego przez ten cały czas.  
\- Derek był ostatnio słabszy – poinformował Noshiko, która tylko skinęła głową, ruszając w końcu w kierunku pokoju Kate.  
Nieoświetlony korytarz nie nastrajał go pozytywnie, a był przecież środek dnia.  
\- I nie wpadłeś na to, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć? – spytała Laura.  
\- Powiedział, że jest zmęczony – odparł Stiles. – I twoja matka wiedziała. O słabości alfy się nie rozpowiada – pouczył ją.  
\- Ale ty jesteś rodziną – powiedziała bez wahania i prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
Sądząc po jej minie, sama była zaskoczona tą uwagą.  
Noshiko prychnęła.  
\- Zamierzacie dalej się kłócić jak dzieci czy chcecie uratować tego młodzieńca? Nogitsune będzie ciężej pokonać, jeśli wyssie z niego całą moc – dodała kobieta spokojnie.  
Stiles poczuł jak całe jego ciało się spina.  
Noshiko dotarła do drzwi, które otworzyła bez problemu. Zawias jęknął, a zapach ziół uderzył w jego nozdrza. To on musiał blokować wszystko inne. Kate oczyszczała ich dom wiele razy, ale najwyraźniej siła, z którą się mierzyła była ponad jej możliwości. Nie opisano wiele nogitsune w literaturze. Może nawet nie wiedziała z czym ma do czynienia.  
Noshiko opuściła swój miecz i westchnęła ciężko, wycofując się w ich stronę.  
\- Nie ma po niej śladu – odparła Yukimura i wydawała się naprawdę zmartwiona. – Zatarła ślady – dodała.  
\- Zatarła ślady? – powtórzył Stiles, potrząsając głową.  
Noshiko zbiła usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, w którym nie było łagodności.  
\- Kate nie mogła być nogitsune – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
Znał Kate i wiedziałby również, kiedy postąpiłaby wbrew kodeksowi emisariuszy. Jej ćwiczenia oddechowe, oczyszczanie domu…  
\- Maskowała zapach złej magii. Złe duchy wysysają wszystko z powietrza – podjęła Noshiko. – I nie mogła dopuścić, aby ktokolwiek tutaj przebywał. To miejsce krzyczy nicością. Powoli wysysała stąd wszelkie dobro, ale wy tego nie zauważaliście. Przyzwyczajaliście się do tego, bo jesteście alfami. Wasza magia wiele zniesie. Moja magia wiele zniesie, ale dziewczęta muszą wyjść – dodała, patrząc na Malię, której dłonie zaczynały trząść się coraz bardziej. – To ją pochłonie i nigdy się nie pożywi. Nie jest nią zainteresowane, ale to zawsze jakiś posiłek – dodała Noshiko.  
Tate przełknęła ciężko. Laura też wydawała się wyglądać coraz gorzej. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio mieli gości. Peter, który uwielbiał przesiadywać zbyt długo, został wyrzucony. Kate dopilnowała, aby się nie pojawił. Kira przekonała go, że treningi w domu jej babci będą o wiele lepsze niż przesiadywanie w salonie ich mieszkania.  
Musiała podświadomie wyczuwać niebezpieczeństwo. Mówiła nawet o pustce, ale zbagatelizował ten sygnał, bo jej moce były tak świeże.  
\- Wychodzicie – zdecydował, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Laura, zadzwoń do Talii i wyjaśnij jej wszystko. My poszukamy śladów – dodał.  
Noshiko potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie ma śladów – powiedziała krótko. – Nogitsune wzięła go, bo wiedziała, że to koniec.  
Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
\- Nie wierzę – powiedział tak po prostu i Nochiko położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając go mocniej.  
\- Ona tam jest – odparła Yukimura. – Jest w środku i walczy. I to dzielna dziewczyna – ciągnęła dalej. – Uwięziła nogitsune w sobie. Dlatego nie opanowało ciebie ani Dereka. Osłabiło go tylko, ponieważ stworzył więź z emisariuszką. Nie mogła zrobić wiele – wyjaśniła Noshiko. – Zrobiła jednak dostatecznie dużo. Ochroniła cię – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie, jakby była tego pewna.  
I wszystko nagle wpasowało się idealnie na swoje miejsce. Kate nie mogła poradzić mu, aby przerwał ich wspólne lekcje, ale jednak naprowadziła go na to. Dała mu wyjście z sytuacji i faktycznie ochroniła przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co przeżywała, gdy jej ciało było opętane. Pamiętał ją jednak dokładnie jako niezłomną i nie poddającą się.  
Była cholernie inteligentna i pewnie tylko dlatego teraz obaj z Derekiem nie leżeli w jakiejś cholernej piwnicy. Albo ołtarzu ofiarnym, gdzie moc wyciekała z nich. Nie był tylko pewien czy jest jej wdzięczny za tę jednostronną pomoc. Z dwojga złego nie chciał być rozdzielany z Derekiem. I to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.  
Miał telefon do wykonania. Allison musiała wiedzieć, co dzieje się z jej ciotką. Nie wiedział jak to wszystko się rozwiąże, ale nie sądził, aby zdążyli przylecieć. To zresztą nie była jego decyzja. Kiedy Dereka nie było, to Talia zapraszała na swoje terytorium członków innych watah. A Scott na pewno podąży za swoją przyszłą żoną i teściem. Na tym ślubie mieli być wszyscy razem.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nigdy nie przeszło im to nawet przez myśl.  
Pustka była jedną z rzeczy, które wtedy wypełniły powietrze. Nigdy nie analizował tego tak dokładnie, ale może w tym tkwił błąd. Chcieli dowiedzieć się kiedy i gdzie zaatakowano alfę. Kto było sprawą pierwszorzędną, ale dlaczego kompletnie nie zajęło ich umysłów. Podejrzewali spisek natury politycznej, bunt łowców, a zwykły fakt, że stworzenie chce się nakarmić ich magią, jakoś umknęło ich uwadze.  
I to on musiał sprawić, że nogitsune zainteresowała się Hale'ami. Pokazał się na cholernej konferencji, wyznaczając kierunek temu stworzeniu. Malując na plecach Dereka ogromną tarczę strzelniczą. Jego magia musiała je przyciągnąć, ale był zbyt dobrze chroniony, więc krzywdziło kolejne osoby tylko po to, aby chociaż z niego uszczknąć. Przynajmniej wiedział skąd to początkowe wyczerpanie po zajęciach z Kate. Z nogitsune. Chociaż był jakoś dziwnie pewien, że wtedy było więcej niej niż tego stwora. Czuł wyraźnie jej emocje, przytłumione, ale jednak obecne w tle. I sądził głupio, że to część treningu, a tymczasem stworzenie powoli wysysało ją i Dereka.  
\- Jak go znajdziemy? – spytał rzeczowo, kierując się w kierunku drzwi, bo Malia wyglądała blado.  
Wyciągnął ją za łokieć na korytarz i słyszał, że pozostali szli za nim.  
Noshiko nie odpowiedziała, więc zagryzł wargi.  
\- Jak go znajdziemy? – powtórzył uparcie i zerknął przez ramię. – Musi być jakiś sposób! – warknął.  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie, chłopcze – powiedziała spokojnie Yukimura. – Nogitsune znajdziemy, gdy przeniesie się na inną ofiarę – odparła wymijająco i coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w jego żołądku.  
Nie wspomniała o Dereku, czego bał się od samego początku.  
\- Jak go znajdziemy? – spytał ciszej już. – Szkolono mnie na emisariusza. Jeśli przejrzę księgi Kate, będę w stanie może powtórzyć ten rytuał…  
Yukimura zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Jaki rytuał? – zainteresowała się kitsune.  
\- Taki, który pozwala wyszukać ludzi – wyjaśnił, czując, że jego serce zaczyna coraz szybciej bić.  
Nie sądził, że miał tak przytłumione zmysły, gdy przebywał w mieszkaniu, ale teraz świat wydawał mu się o wiele wyraźniejszy. Zapachy, dźwięki – to wszystko dochodziło do niego niemal ze zdwojoną siłą.  
\- Nie ma takiego rytuału – odparła Noshiko.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Może wymyśliła coś swojego… - zaczął.  
\- To była moc nogitsune. Może podążała za źródłem magii tak silnej, że wyróżniała się wśród innych – wyjaśniła mu Noshiko, ale wahanie w jej głosie dowodziło, że nie była tego pewna.  
I Stilesa uderzyła pewna myśl. Treningi odbywały się początkowo wspólnie. Więź między nim i Derekiem zapewne miała co prawda umożliwić nogitsune dostęp do jego magii. Jego narzeczony był zwykłym alfą, z mocą, która nie była tak złożona jak jego własna. Okradzenie go musiało być dziecinnie proste dla stworzenia, które opętywało starszych członków wilkołaczej społeczności. Nogitsune nie mogło jednak sięgnąć po Dereka w pełni. Może przez fakt, że Stiles go chronił swoją obecnością. Albo po prostu znał i nawet najmniejsza zmiana w zachowaniu Dereka wzbudziłaby jego podejrzliwość. Kate była potrzebna jako bufor.  
\- Mieliśmy z Derekiem połączenie – powiedział pospiesznie, gdy znaleźli się na ulicy.  
Malia oparła się o fasadę budynku, a Kira podtrzymywała ją, spoglądając na nich wyraźnie zmartwiona.  
\- Wrócicie z Laurą. Zaopiekuj się nimi – poprosił ją. – Porozmawiaj z matką. Powiedz jej co się stało i skontaktujcie się z Argentami. Jeśli wrócimy, wrócimy wszyscy – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Co planujesz? Moja matka będzie chciała… - zaczęła Laura.  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko. – Będzie nas zbyt wiele.  
\- Kira zostanie z wami. Jeśli mi się nie uda, zastąpisz mnie – odparła Noshiko i przez plecy Stilesa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
Widział jak Kira przełyka ciężko ślinę, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na swoją babkę. I gdyby mieli więcej czasu, przeprosiłby je za to, że wciągnął je w to wszystko. Noshiko była mu jednak potrzebna. Traktował ją jak kogoś w rodzaju kotwicy z tym światem, ale przecież mogła pomóc mu dostać się dalej. Ufał jej na tyle, aby pozwolić na to.  
Miał nadzieję, że resztki magii jego i Dereka nadal są w salonie. Że pustka nie pochłonęła ich doszczętnie. Może jednak z dróg, które wytyczała magia została. Ich moce przecież tak cudownie przenikały przez siebie. Musiały się jakoś wzajemnie wzmacniać, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie udowodniono wpływu partnerów na ich alfy.  
Musiał jednak w to wierzyć, bo jeśli ten cień nadziei miał prysnąć – naprawdę nie mieli nic. Deaton namierzył go w Beacon Hills, ponieważ powracająca Iskra na magicznej mapie świata była niczym Las Vegas nocą. Derek jednak słabł. W mieście było setki wilkołaków, a on sam zapewne zakłócał odczyt. I powstało pytanie; jak odnaleźć pustkę? Stiles nie był pewien, znał jednak Dereka i nie zgadzał się, aby bez jego pozwolenia zrywano jakiekolwiek więzi między nimi.  
Przetrwali za wiele, żeby teraz się poddać.  
Noshiko oddychała w mieszkaniu ciężej, jakby kolejna wizyta w tej wyssanej z emocji przestrzeni, sprawiała jej trudność. Nie był pewien ile miała lat, ale kitsune rosły w moc wraz z wiekiem. Stawały się jednak bardziej podatne na ataki. Ich moc, krucha, ale piękna, rozpryskiwała się niczym szklane wazy czy chińska porcelana.  
Ukląkł na dywanie w miejscu, które przeważnie zajmował i starał się wyobrazić sobie medytującego obok Dereka. Noshiko milczała, ale czuł jej obecność doskonale. Wziął głębszy wdech, ale jego zmysły – ospałe i przytłumione – nie do końca chciały współpracować. I nigdy jeszcze nie próbował po nikogo sięgnąć w ten sposób. Nie byli już jedną watahą. I może powinien był poprosić Laurę o pozostanie. Jej wieź z alfą, członkiem rodziny musiała być naturalna. To jednak wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. A zawsze ufał swoim instynktom.  
\- Potrzebujemy kawy – powiedział nagle, przypominając sobie co najmocniej kojarzyło mu się z Derekiem.  
Nochiko spojrzała na niego spokojnie i skinęła głową, jakby wiedziała doskonale co zamierzał.

ooo

Zapach kawy wypełnił pomieszczenie ciepłem, co zauważył najpierw. Noshiko trzymała dłoń na jego ramieniu, niczym przypomnienie, gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. Jego serce nie biło równomiernie, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, gdy tylko jego kolana zetknęły się ponownie z miękkim dywanem. Obrączki w pudełku nadal leżały na stole tam, gdzie Laura je zostawiła i nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu.

Ta, którą dostał od Dereka kilka tygodni wcześniej nadal była w szufladzie koło jego łóżka.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz – rzucił, wstając po raz któryś.

Nie wiedział nawet czy jego nerwowość wynika z tego, że Derek był gdzieś uwięziony, a on marnotrawił czas na panikę, czy z faktu, że nie wiedział czy to nie ich ostatnia podróż. Noshiko zabrała dłoń, a on poczuł się trochę samotny.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy zajęli poprzednie pozycje, a na jego palcu widniał herb Hale'ów, ludzi, którzy nigdy nie chcieli go mieć za swojego. Nominalnie miał prawo zostać członkiem watahy. Wygrali tę śmieszną konkurencję Talii, gdy jeszcze miał złamaną rękę. Powinien był jednak odmówić od samego początku.

Noshiko milczała, a jej miecz leżał tuż obok niego. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości w to, kto sięgnąłby po niego pierwszy, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność.

Wziął głęboki wdech, przypominając sobie dzień, gdy poznali się z Derekiem i zamknął oczy, czując, że pod powiekami zaczynają mu się formować gorzkie łzy. Jego serce nadal biło cholernie nierówno, ale nie słabł, co powinno go zaskoczyć. Pojedynczy skok byłby normalny, a ta aberracja nie mogła być zdrowa dla jego organizmu. Wydawać by się mogło, że pompowało krew za dwóch i może to była trochę prawda, bo kiedy zapach kawy wypełnił jego płuca, nagle wiedział, że jest naprawdę źle.

Nie widział gdzie znajdował się Derek. Nie był pewien nawet czy miał otwarte oczy. Czuł jednak, że Hale słabnie w zastraszającym tempie. Może był półprzytomny, bo Stiles nie odbierał jego strachu. Nieświadomość może była pewną pociechą. Nie wiedział w końcu, że życie ucieka z niego wraz z magią. Noshiko ścisnęła mocniej jego ramię, jakby przypominała mu dlaczego tutaj są, więc wziął kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Jest – powiedział krótko.

Derek istniał jeszcze. Zawsze sądził, że kiedy jeden z nich umrze, ten drugi to poczuje. Jeszcze zanim stał się wilkołakiem rozgryzał w końcu mowę brwi, a to było o wiele więcej niż potrafiła rodzina Dereka. A znali go od zawsze.

\- Słabnie – dodał i był niemal szczęśliwy, że Noshiko nie powiedziała, że nogitsune musi zabierać jego magię od dłuższego czasu.

To było, aż nazbyt oczywiste teraz, gdy niemal czuł to w opuszkach palców. Nie był pewien dlaczego stworzenie nie próbowało teraz opętać Dereka, ale nie zamierzał marnować na to czasu. Starał się zwrócić twarz w stronę okna, ale to nic mu nie podpowiadało. Wiatr nie przyniósł mu nowych zapachów. Jego magia nie wyrywała się w jednym z kierunków bardziej. Nie działo się nic i tego od samego początku obawiał się najmocniej.

Noshiko ścisnęła jego ramię, jakby chciała go pocieszyć, więc po prostu zwiesił głowę, wiedząc, że jednak się nie udało.

\- Bądź przy nim – powiedziała Yukimura. – Przynajmniej tyle możesz zrobić.

Jego ciało oblało się zimnym potem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówiła i jego krtań zacisnęła się boleśnie, ale zaśmiał się histerycznie trochę, gdy dławił się cholernym zapachem kawy, czując jak z Dereka ucieka kolejna porcja magii. Nie wiedział czy to błogosławieństwo czy przekleństwo, ale nie potrafił zerwać połączenia. Czuł, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, więc nie miał szans też uciec jak ostatni tchórz, co trochę go jednak pocieszało.

Oparł się plecami o nogi kobiety i trwali tak przez kilka minut, dopóki wyczerpany nie zasnął.

ooo

Początkowo nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Wokół było tak jasno, że nic nie widział. Jego dłonie nie istniały. Ograniczające horyzont ściany nie zostały postawione. A jednak czuł, że nie jest sam i trochę zaskoczony dostrzegł cienki bandaż leżący na podłodze.

Pomyślał o Melissie, o szpitalu, o mamie, ale kiedy cholerna mumia pojawiła się przed jego twarzą, zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany. Światła nie zgasły, ale jego oczy musiały się przyzwyczaić do tego natężenia, bo teraz rozpoznawał kształty. I wiedział, że to poskurczane ciało w garniturze jest niczym innym tylko jego narzeczonym. Alfa nie ruszał się, a Stiles nie mógł drgnąć, chociaż jego pierwszym odruchem było podbiec.

Cholerna mumia wpatrywała się w niego i dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że patrzy na nic innego jak nogitsune. Nie widział nigdzie Kate, co początkowo go zmartwiło. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się w ten sposób o śmierci emisariuszki. Mumia przekrzywiła głowę, jakby pytała stworzeniem jakiego rodzaju jest, a Stiles nie był pewien odpowiedzi.

Bandaż w jego dłoni łaskotał go, jakby prosił o to, aby za niego pociągnąć. I nagle dotarło do niego, że to nie był koniec. Derek był żywy. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała, chociaż ze sporym trudem. Jego serce biło teraz jego własnym rytmem. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się w czyjej głowie są.

Pomyślał o zgaszeniu świateł i nastała ciemność, w której coś przepełzło po jego stopie. I lampy zabłysły jeszcze mocniej. I zdał sobie sprawę, że cała ta jasność jest jego sprawką, bo tak bał się mroku, że nie dopuszczał go do siebie.

\- To zasadzka – zrozumiał w końcu i nawet miał ochotę westchnąć z ulgi.

Może darach chciała go dostać od samego początku, jeszcze przed cholernym nogitsune. Czekał niemal na jakąś pieprzoną zapomnianą przepowiednię. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Noshiko wiedziała coś od samego początku, bo starość oznaczała setki tajemnic. I to dochowywanych pokoleniowo.

Co dziwniejsze czuł we własnej głowie odpowiedź cholernej Pustki. Nogitsune nie miało głosu, ale jego pragnienia były całkiem jasne.

\- Jeśli to zasadzka, wypuść go – powiedział spokojnie, ale Pustka przekrzywiła głowę, jakby pytała czy robi sobie jaja. – Nie jest ci potrzebny. Masz mnie. Stworzyłeś połączenie, przez które możesz mnie dostać – poinformował nogitsune. – Czy jesteś już w środku? – spytał, nie mogąc nie zastanawiać się czy demon wszedł do jego głowy i właśnie bawił się z nim w berka, podczas gdy atakował Noshiko.

Stiles jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że nie przeżyłby starcia z kobietą. Jej katana była ostra, tego był pewien. Nigdy nie nauczył się walczyć i to pierwszy raz stanowiło jakieś pocieszenie. Nawet, jeśli nogitsune opanowało jego ciało, nie mogło mieć z tego żadnych profitów. Zabrało się za najsłabszego pośród wilkołaków – tego był pewien.

Derek poruszył się, chyba starając się wstać i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że nogitsune chce zająć nim jego uwagę. Znajdowali się przecież w jego głowie. Ciało Hale'a wyrzucił ze swojej pamięci bez sentymentu, kierując całą swoją uwagę na bandaż, który trzymał w dłoni. Był dziwnie pewien, że pociągnięcie za niego będzie oznaczało kłopoty, ale jego magia śpiewała prosząc go o to.

Nie widział swojej Iskry, a zawsze sądził, że gdy zwariuje, w jego głowie będzie płonął całkiem jasny kaganek. Ta myśl była nawet dość zabawna i zdał sobie sprawę, że nogitsune przekrzywiał głowę jeszcze bardziej, jakby nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jakby nie rozumiała skąd jego rozbawienie. Stiles jednak czuł cholerną satysfakcję, ponieważ jeśli Pustka była tutaj, nie była nigdzie indziej. I nie mogła zranić nikogo. A było tak cholernie wiele osób, które kochał. Obrączka na jego palcu przypominała mu boleśnie nie tylko o Dereku, który leżał gdzieś tam w samotności. Może obok martwego ciała Kate. O ojcu, który na pewno nie ustąpiłby, gdyby Scott znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. A Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że demon nie spocznie, dopóki nie zostanie nakarmiony.

Bandaż w jego dłoni mrowił, więc obwinął go wokół swojego nadgarstka i uśmiechnął się do Pustki wrednie. Zawsze wiedział, że bał się ciemności. Po tym gdy zobaczył co dzieje się z ludźmi rządnymi władzy, trzymał się od niej z daleka. Nie chciał się stać Rafaelem McCallem, Talią Hale, a nawet tym chorym alfą, który gryzł potomków Rafy, aby się na nim zemścić.

Nogitsune, ku jego zaskoczeniu i rozbawieniu, zaczęła się szarpać, jakby odkryła, że jego umysł to jednak nie najlepsze miejsce. Był mistrzem trwania w zawieszeniu. W końcu był z Derekiem i nie był zarazem. Stanowił członka watahy oraz jak najbardziej nie. Miał magię, ale ona nie była do końca mocą emisariusza.

Usiadł na stołku, który pojawił się na środku tej cholernej jasnej przestrzeni, trzymając nogitsune na uwięzi i zgasił światło.

ooo

Kiedy ocknął się, Noshiko trzymała katanę na jego szyi.

\- Co do? – wyrwało mu się, ale kobiecie nie drgnęła nawet powieka, kiedy poprawiła chwyt.

Salon nie był zdemolowany. W zasadzie nawet się nie poruszył wiele, co utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że Yukimura miała cudowny refleks, którego nie chciał sprawdzać.

\- Nie powinienem był się obudzić – powiedział, spoglądając momentalnie na swoje dłonie.

Obrączka, którą dostał od Dereka wcześniej, była tak zmiażdżona, że widział zagięcia metalu wbijające się w jego skórę. Nadal czuł ból, ale wilkołacze gojenie zmniejszyło straty. Krew na dywanie jednak świadczyła o tym, że było o wiele gorzej. Nie wiedział czy w niedalekiej przyszłości nie straci palca. Czuł się tak, jakby metal dowiercił się do jego kości.

\- Cholera – dodał, nie wiedząc co powinien o tym myśleć i Noshiko wyprostowała się, marszcząc brwi.

Jej katana nadal pozostawała wymierzona w jego kierunku.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała cicho kobieta.

Stiles polizał spierzchnięte usta, a potem wziął głębszy wdech i starał się wciągnąć do nosa tylko więcej zapachu kawy, bo jego połączenie z Derekiem zostało zerwane. A mogli nie mieć nawet sekund. Mocny cios w podbródek klingą posłał go jednak na dywan.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała Noshiko i stało się jasnym, że nie powtórzy drugi raz.

\- Nogitsune jest tutaj – poinformował ją, wskazując na swoją głowę. – Nie powinienem się obudzić. Zgasiłem światło, wiesz? – powiedział jej, a ona spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Zgasiłeś światło – powtórzyła i uniosła swoją katanę.

\- Nie powinienem był się obudzić – dodał pospiesznie, zanim znowu go walnęła.

Kiedy był przytomny, całkiem dobrze odczuwał ból. Poza tym nigdy nie spojrzałby w oczy Scottowi, gdyby miał się przyznać, że pobiła go staruszka.

\- Byliśmy razem z Derekiem i Pustką w mojej głowie. To był podstęp. Chciała mnie od samego początku, ale Kate była jego emisariuszem, więc ukradła mi go, żebym chciał go odzyskać. I weszła tam – wyjaśnił, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. – I nie mogłem patrzeć jak umiera, więc wyrzuciłem go z mojej głowy. A potem zgasiłem światło.

Noshiko spoglądała na niego, jakby nie chciała mu wierzyć w ani jedno słowo, ale jej katana w końcu opadła, nie stanowiąc dla niego większego zagrożenia. Przynajmniej w tej sekundzie.

\- Zerwałeś z nim połączenie – poinformowała go spokojnie kobieta. – Uratowałeś mu życie. Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy zemdlałeś, ale było za późno – wyjaśniła. – Stiles, minęło prawie osiem godzin. Miasto jest przeszukiwane – poinformowała go i spojrzał na nią zszokowany. – Czas płynie inaczej, gdy jesteś we własnej głowie.

\- Ale.. . – zaczął i urwał.

\- Nie, chłopcze. Zgasiłeś światło – prychnęła. – Naprawdę sądziłeś, że twój umysł to jeden pokój? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie wolno ci tam wrócić? Nie wolno ci sprawdzić co znajduje się w tamtym pokoju – poinformowała go Noshiko całkiem poważnie.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie będzie żaden problem. Boję się ciemności – odparł, bo już teraz nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że nie wszystko w jego głowie błyszczy neonową jasnością.

Noshiko spojrzała na niego i zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Kiedy moja prababka mówiła mi, że spotkała Prawdziwego Alfę i okazał się idiotą, nie uwierzyłam jej. Zaczynasz potwierdzać tę teorię, chłopcze – poinformowała go kwaśno, a on zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Wiesz gdzie znajduje się Hale? – spytała poważnie.

Stiles pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

ooo

Stilesowi ulżyło, gdy jedna z grup poszukiwawczych natknęła się na Kate, która wyszła z jakiejś piwnicy cała we krwi. Wyglądała na półprzytomną, ale wskazała gdzie znajdował się nadal nieprzytomny Derek. Stiles podejrzewał, że zostałaby tam, gdyby nie cholerna świadomość, że musiała się jak najszybciej wydostać. Nawet nie udawał, że nie chce jej przytulić i trochę zaskoczony poczuł jak kobieta zaczyna płakać w jego ramię. Spazmy szarpały nią tak długo, aż zasnęła. I Peter zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, jakby powstrzymywał się przed komentarzem.

Stiles nie miałby problemu z tym, żeby go uderzyć, chociaż Kira zapewne wyprzedziłaby go, bo ustawiły się z Malią strategicznie po obu stronach najmniej lubianego przez niego Hale'a. Derek leżał na drugim z łóżek, blady i wyczerpany, ale oddychał równomiernie, co tylko go uspokoiło. Chciał spleść razem ich palce, ale cholerna obrączka wciskała się boleśnie w jego kość. Próbował ją usunąć na własną rękę, ale Noshiko uniosła katanę do góry, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Co dziwniejsze, fakt, że pierwsza miała zamiar zareagować na wypadek, gdyby nogitsune jednak zamierzało się wydostać, napełniała go dziwnym spokojem.

Talia Hale spojrzała na jego dłoń, na metalowy krążek, którego jedynym nieuszkodzonym fragmentem wydawał się herb jej rodziny i po raz pierwszy w jej oczach nie było podejrzliwości.

Noshiko prychnęła jednak, jakby znała doskonale ich myśli.

\- Ten statek odpłynął. Więź między nimi byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna – wyjaśniła Yukimura. – Chłopak o tym wie. I wie, żeby nie otwierać wszystkich drzwi – dodała sucho i może trochę bez sensu dla innych, Stiles jednak od tej pory zamierzał spać przy zaświeconym świetle.


End file.
